Universal Truth
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: When four gods cast their eyes on the small town of Downton, West Virginia, no force on earth can predict what will become of those who live there. Not the gods, the people, or even the poor man caught in the middle… John Bates.
1. A Not-So-Friendly Wager

She smiled at the waitress, handing over the menu as the man slid in to sit across from her in the booth. Her smile turned to him, "How've you been?"

"I've been, that's all that matters in the end."

"You could try and pretend to enjoy it up in the land of the living, Os." She waved a hand toward the woman at the door in the sari. "We're all old friends."

"We're the anthropomorphic representations of abstract concepts for which humanity still has no words, only fear. Ah," Os scooted to the side to allow the other woman into the booth. "You're not alerting anyone by wearing that in the desolate bush of this godsforsaken country."

"And you're being a prude… and more than a little rude to our host." She turned to the first woman. "How've you been Aph?"

"Better now that you're here." They kissed cheeks over the booth, "Thought maybe you might opt out of this invitation."

"No one says no to Aphrodite… apparently. Especially when there's a wager on the line I thought I should give myself the offered advantage." She adjusted her sari over her shoulder. "I desperately wanted to say no, if that clears it up for you."

"Because of the location?" Aph waved a hand at the scene outside their diner window. "It's a rather dismal area."

"No," The other woman lowered her voice, "Because of who you're proposing we fight."

"It's just Tohil and it's not technically a proposal to fight." Os snorted and Aph glared at him, "It's not. It's a wager. And even if it were a fight, we've been fighting him for years so what would it matter?"

"Because he always wins?" Os asked it like a question but the tone in his voice layered the sarcasm.

Aph ignored it while the other woman shifted to face Os, "He always wins because he always cheats. That's not really winning."

"All's fair in love and war, as they say, Kali."

"We're not giving up on our rules. It's what makes we better than him."

"And why we always lose so maybe we should consider we're not playing this right." Os frowned at the menu, "Is there nothing on here not deep fried or slathered in gravy?"

"It's West Virginia, it covers the reality that they served us squirrel instead of real meat." Aph took her plate from the waitress and pointed to the two others in the booth, "She'll have the vegetarian meal and he'll take the pita bread with hummus."

"We don't carry those options."

"Oh," Aph turned to the other two but Os just took his and Kali's menus, handing them to the waitress.

"We'll abstain then, thank you." The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away as Os scowled, "This place is the worst."

Aph took the salt, applying it to her food before rolling some of the hash browns around the plate. "It could be worse. We could be meeting in the black hole of Calcutta."

"It's better than that now you know." Kali swirled the water in her glass before setting it back down. "How can you eat that?"

"Because life is for living, despite what Os may say." Os only snorted. "And this food's not that bad."

"It's a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Then good thing we're immortal." Aph pointed over the diner, "Mostly I asked you here to talk about him."

Kali and Os turned over their shoulders and Os raised one of his black eyebrows before stroking a hand down his impeccably kempt black beard. "He looks middle-aged."

"Weary."

"And I say lonely." Aph pushed her plate to the side. "Amazing how we all identified something about him that's significant to what we are."

"We don't see the world as it is but as we are, as they say." Kali shuffled in her seat, nodding at Os. "How's your wife?"

"She's well. As is our son, thank you for asking. How's your husband?"

"Dealing with his brother's wife at the moment. Goddesses of love, what can you do?" Kali turned to Aph, "Present company excluded of course."

"No offense taken." Aph wiped her hands on a napkin, "I ruined my marriage by sleeping around so at least your sister-in-law is loyal to her husband."

"It's true. Though the kidnapping didn't really help."

"Ravana still at it?"

"He's determined."

"There's always something to be said about that." Aph sucked something from her teeth, "I always get distracted by people with persistent attitudes."

"I thought you and Hephaestus were all set to work things out." Kali frowned, "You had that vacation in Taiwan... forty years ago?"

"We were and we did but then we got distracted by the second world war and he's been so busy with the boom here in the last decade that we got a little… off." Aph rolled her shoulders back, refusing to look at the other two, "Let's just say that I'm not as good at keeping to my commitments as I should be. I didn't go all the way but there've been times I was close."

"Monogamy wasn't a thing when you were created and it's not exactly in the DNA of your particular cultural forbearers."

"That's not an excuse Os."

"No, but it is an explanation for why it's so hard for you to be true to your husband." Os took a deep breath, jerking his head back toward the man at the counter. "What's so important about him?"

"You're the one who suggested we should bend the rules a bit," Aph took a sip of her drink, relishing in the surprise on the faces of the other two. "Tell me what you think I brought you here to see."

"Is he another one of your projects? Your lost souls?" Kali snuck another look, "Another one of your artists?"

"Could be."

"Tohil'll see right through him." Os tapped the table, "We'll be dead in the water before you get that man ten feet toward Downton."

"Tohil doesn't know he's involved."

Os and Kail's eyebrows shot up almost in unison. "Excuse me?"

"We're not playing by the rules here anymore." Aph took a deep breath, "He's our ace in the hole because I refuse to lose Downton the way we've lost every other time. We're three against one, how is that he keeps wiping the floor with us?"

"He's War, Aph." Kali shook her head, "It incorporates elements of us all and that means we're basically fighting ourselves."

"But that man," Aph pointed a finger at him, "He's different. We can make him different."

"Different enough to beat the stranglehold Tohil has over that town?" Os shook his head. "One man's not going to make a difference."

"You weigh men's hearts against a feather, Os," Aph clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Don't tell me you don't think one grain of rice could tip the scale."

"You'll bet everything on him?" Kali winced, "He's hit the wall, Aph. He's practically done for. I can feel his fight with Time from here and it's worn him through. That's like asking us to accept a retired player as our first string."

"But he's not defeated, not yet." Aph smiled to herself, "What can't he do if he's given the time or the love he needs?"

"That doesn't count me," Os raised a finger, "What's my role in it?"

"To remind him he's not dead yet." Aph raised her glass, "Are you in?"

Kali and Os nodded, raising their own glasses… though they grimaced at the idea of touching them.

"To our victory."

"Don't count those chickens before they hatch." Kali warned, "Time can't always work for you."

"It will with him." Aph clinked her glass to theirs. "I intend for it to. It's all working in our favor this time."

"We can only hope so." Os took a drink and gagged, "We need to leave this diner before I actually die."

"We're immortal." Aph rolled her eyes, pulling money from her wallet to leave on the table.

"I'd rather not risk the chance we're not anymore."

"Such a drama queen."

"I was once put back together after my brother scattered me all over the desert."

"You're wife found the pieces and you're fine. Stop whining." Aph worked into her coat, shivering a bit in the wind outside. "I was born from sea foam so we're all more than our experiences."

"I thought we were the collection of our experiences?" Kali stopped, plucking at one of Aph's black hairs. "Are you going a bit gray?"

"I'm trying to turn mortal."

"Why?" Os coughed, "What's so bad about being immortal?"

"I'm tired and I'm old, Os." Aph turned to the sky, taking a deep breath, "It's time for me to move on."

"So he's it?" Kali pointed inside, to the man on the bench. "He's your last?"

Aph nodded, "He is."

"That's why you picked him?"

"Partly." Aph looked into the diner, smiling to herself. "He reminds me of someone I helped awhile back. Another lost soul in need of some love."

"You've helped too many of those to really remember them all."

"He was special," Aph turned back to the others, "John Bates'll be just as special. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so." Os pointed to a car, "That's my ride if you're all up for it."

"I think I am." Kali and Aph followed him to the car but he stopped them before entering.

"If we're doing this then we need to seal it."

"Oh yes, make our not-so-friendly wager official." Aph put her hand forward and Kali joined with her as Os put his on top. "To breaking the rules and putting Tohil back in his box for good."

"To a new era." Kali agreed, both women turning to Os.

"To the end of his era."

Their hands separated and Aph opened the door, "We'd best hurry. Clock's already ticking and we're behind."


	2. On the Road to Nowhere

He glared at the map as he continued to wend and wind through the rocky hills of Appalachia, glancing occasionally at the deserted road before him before returning to the map to find where the hell he was.

A noise startled him enough to turn around but nothing appeared behind his car. As he turned his head back front he slammed on his brakes, almost colliding with the three people standing in the middle of the road. The car skidded just short of hitting them and for a moment he watched his life flash before his eyes.

If anything it disappointed him.

Opening the door he hurried out, wrestling the map back inside the car, and motioned to the three people. "Are you mad? I could've hit you."

"But you didn't and we're fine." The woman with the darkest skin of them all turned a little circle for him, "See, not a scratch."

"There's a debate as to whether we could get scratched by this." The man with a red patterned scarf around his throat and a black suit embroidered with jade sniffed at it. "When will they learn that the Japanese make all the best cars?"

"What?" The driver shook his head, risking a confused glance toward the woman in a dark blue sari, before looking back at the other two who already spoke. "What are you doing out here?"

"Car trouble." The first woman looked at the other two, who nodded. The man folded his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrow as if disapproving of the driver's presence while the woman in the sari waved. With a shake of his head the driver faced the first woman.

"Car trouble?"

"That's right."

He looked around, "Where's your car?"

"That's the trouble, we don't have one." She responded but before the driver could make a reply the man called from the side.

"Are you going to interrogate us or offer us a lift into town?"

"The trouble is I don't exactly know where town is." He pointed back toward the map in the front seat. "I'm driving on the wrong side of the road, on the wrong side of the car, and I'm trying to find a place most people don't think exists in a state that shouldn't exist."

"If not for this country yours wouldn't exist." The man responded and then yelped when the woman in the sari swatted him.

"Be nice Osiris. We want him to give us a ride. He won't do that if we antagonize him."

"He's harmless enough." Osiris nodded at the man, "Aren't you, John Bates?"

John's jaw dropped. "How do you know my name?"

"We're well acquainted with your work." The first woman said but her focus stayed on Osiris, her tone adding force to the glare she sent in the man's direction before adjusting her leather jacket. "We're great admirers of your German pastorals."

"Glad you saw them before the real locations were destroyed in the war." John rolled his shoulders, trying to shake a feeling sitting at the base of his spine and tingling up his back. "I wish more people had seen them. Perhaps they wouldn't have been so careless and bombed the whole country to hell to leave it the smoldering ruin it is now."

"Spoken like a true artist." The woman in the sari walked closer, her sandals clacking on the worn and buckling asphalt. "But you served in the war, did you not?"

"There was an expectation."

"You volunteered." Osiris pulled at something from his eye, flicking it away to meet John's gaze. "And you're not a conscientious objector so I'll assume you weren't driven to shooting Nazis because you wanted to use the bullets for an art piece or because you feel an overindulged sense of patriotism."

"What does it matter to you why I served?"

"We're just curious to know more about you." The first woman took John by the arm and led him back toward the door of his car. "Look, we're in need of a ride and in exchange we can help you get where you're going."

"You know where I'm going?"

"I can read a map and I know this area very well." She winked at him, setting her multi-streaked hair bobbing a bit. "It's got a special place in my heart."

"I'm sure." John shrugged, "You're welcome to the ride if you want it."

"Perfect. Then Osiris and Kali in the backseat while I take the front." She extended a hand, sending the bangles and bracelets on her arm jangling and clanking together. "I'm Aphrodite but you can call me Aph."

"Can I now?" John pulled his seat forward for the others to climb into the rear of the car while Aph took the shotgun seat. "Any significance in your name?"

"There's significance in all names." She settled in her seat, taking a look at the woman- Kali?- in the seat behind her. "Like your name."

"My name?"

"Yes, John Bates." She smiled, "I knew another man named John Bates a long time ago."

"It's a common name."

"But it's more than a name. It's also an attitude and you remind me a lot of him." She paused, "Self-depreciating, humble to a fault, and rather inclined to being amazed that anyone even looks twice at you."

"You seem to know me well."

"I knew him well." John turned the key to start the ignition again as Aph folded the map back to its original size and pointed down the road. "Met him at a train station and eventually helped him find his lady love."

"Did you now?"

"I did." She clapped her hands together, supporting them under her chin to gush a moment, "It was a wonderful romance. Love story took place in the shadows of the First World War. They should make a movie of it someday."

"Editing certain sections of it for the censors, I'm sure." Osiris muttered and John tried to turn to hear him.

"What?"

"Ignore him, I'm giving you my CV at the moment and…" She stopped at the sight of John's frown, "Never mind. Just know that I'm very qualified at what I do."

"Which is what… exactly?" He nodded at her, "You look like you decided to tell the establishment it could bugger off for all you cared."

"I don't believe in establishments in general but I do have a job."

"Which is what?"

"You of course."

John opened his mouth to speak but Osiris spoke before he could. "Would you mind moving your seat up?"

"Yes I do mind so no I won't." John risked a moment from the road to look at Aph. "What do you mean, I'm your job?"

"He's a bit slower than you intimated." Osiris sighed, "I thought he'd catch on by now. You already gave him our full names."

"And what was that supposed to tell me?"

"Our purpose. It's as clear as the windshield on this car."

John pressed the brake and pulled over, parking so he could twist in his seat and attempt to see all three of the car's occupants at once. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're getting a lift."

"Like hell you are." He pointed at Aph, "You don't have a car, you're standing in the middle of the road, you know my name, and you keep saying your names are significant. So I repeat, what the hell is going on here?"

"Perhaps I should explain," Kali placed her hands on the arms of her two companions, stopping both with their mouths open. "After all, it takes Time to fully understand."

"As you will then." Aph settled back and John faced Kali.

"I'm Kali, goddess of Time. This is Osiris, god of Death, and Aphrodite, goddess of Love."

"I'll take a minute to stress that while Time, Death, and Love are capitalized the 'g' is little." Aph nodded at Kali, "Sorry, wanted to make that clear."

"It's not clear."

"It means that we're the anthropomorphic representations of abstract concepts that the human mind needs to rationalize and quantify." Osiris held up a hand, "Thus, I represent the concept of Death but I am not the god of it. More like a steward or a host."

"Then I assume you're busy so why are you here, in my car?" John pointed around him, "Why bother with me?"

"I can see why you warned us about self-deprecation." Kali sighed, turning from Aph's nodding head to face John, "Because you're going to help us win a great victory, Mr. Bates."

"Me?" John laughed, "I'm an artist working off the pity commission my richer Irish relatives gave me so they could have some authentic paintings of America."

"I believe the term they used is 'classic Americana' but I guess that's all semantics." Aph shrugged, "Since you forgot the part about just escaping your horrible marriage and that you're a tormented veteran who paints to escape the memories you keep reliving from your time in the South Pacific."

"It was Singapore." Osiris's voice was quiet, not condescending or churlish like before. "You saw quite a bit of death there, didn't you?"

"What does it matter what I saw?" John snapped but Osiris held his ground.

"Because I walked there too." He pointed to the other two, "We all walked there and now we're here seeking your help."

"Then you're all buggered because I'm no help to anyone."

"That's just it, Mr. Bates, you can be." Kali opened her hands as if that could open John's mind. "We need someone our enemy won't expect to help us now."

"I'm not fighting anyone's war."

"This isn't like what you survived, Mr. Bates." Aph's voice soothed and he turned toward it for a moment of comfort. "We're offering you something else entirely. A chance to win a victory for us by winning the battle for your very soul on the battlefield of your own heart."

"Poetic but not helpful."

Kali sighed, "We're locked in a conflict with someone named Tohil, do you know that name?"

"Can't say I do."

"He's the god of War and now he's taken up residence in a small town near here." Kali exchanged a look with the other two but they allowed her to continue. "We've been trying to beat him at his game for centuries and this is our last chance."

"And you picked me?" John pointed a finger at his chest. "A broken old man with nothing to live for."

"That's what I said." Osiris muttered and yelped again when Kali smacked his shoulder. "That does hurt, you know."

"That's the point."

"Anyway," Aph cut them both off and faced John. "His grip is uncompromising and time for the town is running out. I want to use you to defeat him because everything you lack at this moment uses our strengths against him."

"Like what?"

"You lack love and I can offer you a chance to find it there."

"You lack a lust for life," Osiris rubbed his shoulder, still glaring at Kali, "And my duty is to remind those not entering my halls that they're still alive and that there are still things for them to live for."

"And you?" John turned to Kali, "What will you do?"

"I'll help slow time when you realize these things are true." She smiled, "I've every confidence that Aph picked the right man for this job."

"You do?"

"She's never been wrong before." Kali paused, "Actually, no, that's a lie. She's not wrong this time."

"You chose me?" John snorted at Aph, "What lunacy gave you that idea?"

"As I said when I first got into this car, Mr. Bates." She smiled at him, adjusting her leather jacket, "You remind me of someone I met a long time ago."

"Your other John Bates?"

"That's right."

"I'm not him."

"And we're not there." Aph tapped the steering wheel, "I know who you are, I know what I'm about, and I know where we need to go to succeed. The only question left is, will you help us get there?"

John eyed the three passengers and sighed, "I'm a damned fool but yes I will."


	3. Welcome to Downton

John pulled into the parking space and turned off the car as Aph opened her door to allow the other two out. "This is it?"

"Classic Americana." Aph let out a breath, "It's so gorgeous they'll be copying this look for the next few decades. The internet'll be covered in pictures of these places as oases from the world."

"Internet?"

"That's right." Aph took a deep whiff, "There's nothing you can't accomplish with the internet and some determination."

"What's the internet?" John turned to the others but they were already talking to one another.

"It's not around yet." Aph pivoted a moment, "How did people ever live without it. Or smart phones? Or wifi."

"Before what?"

"Never mind," She waved a hand, "It's the indoor plumbing of your grandchildren's generation. One in every house and sometimes two."

A hand came down on John's shoulder and he turned to see Osiris, "Just ignore her when she rants like that. She just needs to talk but you don't have to listen. It's mostly nonsense anyway."

"I heard that and I resent it." Aph held up a finger at Osiris, "I don't have to put up with your nagging."

"My nagging?" Osiris adjusted his scarf, "I'm the only one here with any sense."

"That's still under debate." Kali crossed her arms over her chest and squinted at the town. "He'll know we're here."

"Right." Aph clapped her hands together, pivoting to face John. "We've not got much time befor the denizens of our opposition descend on our position so I'll be quick."

"Will you now?" John shuffled in place, "I was under the impression most women didn't want to hear those words."

Aph grinned, wagging her finger at him, "You've still got a sense of humor. I like that. Keep it, you'll need it."

"For what?"

"For what lies ahead." Aph sobered, "Do you remember what I told you in the car?"

"You told me a lot in the car and I'm still convinced you're all just a fever dream from the alcohol still leaving my system."

"You're drier than you think you are and no, we're not a fever dream." Aph put a hand on his shoulder, "I warned you that this would be a war fought on the battlefield of your heart over your soul."

"I remember."

"Then remember this too." Aph tapped the spot on his chest above his heart. "This is stronger than you know. You're still alive, you're still here, and you've got the strength for what lies ahead of you."

"What lies ahead of me?"

"Trial, trouble, and triumph." Aph stepped back, joining the other two. "We'll be back, when he's not around."

"Got to get home before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin then?"

"Something like that." Kali stepped forward, putting her hands together and bowing to John. "Remember, time is a gift. Try not to waste it."

"And you're not dead yet." Osiris flipped his scarf over his shoulder, the jade embroidery in the black of his suit glinting in the sun. "It's worth it to fight until the end."

"Yes," Aph raised her fists in the air, "Fighting!"

In a moment all three of them vanished and John let out a rush of air, pressing his palm into his forehead. "You're not mad, you're not mad, you're not mad. You're just…" He dropped his hand with a sigh, "Mad as a box of frogs."

"We've not got any frogs but I'm sure you'll like what they serve all the same." John turned on his heel, putting his hand out on the car to get his balance as a blonde woman approached him. " _Mrs. Patmore's Kitchen_ is the best place you'll find for at least the next fifty miles."

"I think I've had enough of the car for one day." John held out a hand, "I'm John Bates."

"I'm Anna Smith." They shook and John thought he felt something spark through his arm. He disconnected and she pointed just up the street. "I work at Town Hall."

"What is it you do there?"

"I manage the Records Office and help at the Library." She shrugged at him, "And you? I can tell you're not from around here by the sound of your voice."

"Yours is distinctive as well." John pursed his lips a moment, "I'd guess you're from the North of England. Not quite Newcastle because you're not a Geordie and a little more east than the Lake District. I'd hazard somewhere in Yorkshire."

"Well spotted." Anna smiled at him. "I'm from Scarborough and Whitby."

"Dracula's castle."

"Common misconception." She held up a finger, "Mr. Stoker was inspired by the abbey there but it was never a castle. He just wrote that into his book."

"Still a good story."

"Quite an adventure, to be sure." Anna narrowed her eyes, "And you just dodged my question."

"I did," John admitted, "I'm from London."

"How wonderful. I love visiting London."

"When were you last there?"

Anna looked up, as if counting something John could not see. "Probably in forty? It's been at least a decade and a half."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint but it's not the same city anymore."

She sobered, "Have you seen it? Since the war ended, I mean?"

John nodded, "I was there. Living, as well as I could, in the East End until I got rehoused when the foundation of my building cracked. Undetonated bomb found buried in one of the many craters that pocket that area."

"Then what brings you from London to Downton?"

"Isn't everyone coming here?" John asked and Anna laughed with him.

In the next moment she shook her head, "I'm afraid that's part of the problem. This town isn't what it used to be."

"To be honest I'm surprised it used to be anything at all." John knocked his knuckle against his car window, "I had to strangle a map and use a magnifying glass to even find it."

"It's a right paper town to some people." Anna agreed, dry washing her hands a moment. "Mostly the issue is that no one wants to come to rural West Virginia."

"Somehow you found your way here."

"I did." Anna bit at her lip, "But I didn't come the way I'd want anyone else to really. If I can say that."

"Please do," John opened his hands to her. "I've got no stake in this town."

"Then what brings you here?"

"It was petrol but now," John did a slow circle. "I think I need to paint it."

"Are you a painter?"

John motioned her to follow him as he unlocked the boot and opened it. "Behold, the tools of my unmanly trade."

"There's nothing unmanly about creating art, Mr. Bates." Anna snapped her fingers, "That's how I know you. You're the one who did the series of German landscapes."

"You know about those."

"I was in London for that exhibition Mr. Bates." Anna ducked back into the boot, gingerly lifting and adjusting the contents there. "It struck me to the core."

"It did."

"Of course." Anna stood again, closing her eyes as if remembering the moment. "I was only a girl but I remember reaching out my hand to touch one as if it was a mirror into another world and I could just fall right through."

Her eyes opened, "Like Alice did."

"I thought she tumbled down the Rabbit Hole."

"In the first book. In the second she goes through the looking glass." Anna started at the sound of the clock on the church chiming. "I'd better get on. It's been lovely meeting you and I do hope you'll be in town for a stretch. It's beautiful here in autumn. The colors rival even your palette."

"I would love to see the kinds of colors available to me here."

"Then I guess you'll have to stay awhile." Anna walked backward up the street, calling back to him. "They wait for no man and come in their own time."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled then."

"I'd recommend it." She waved and turned, continuing up the street in the direction of the Town Hall she mentioned earlier.

John closed the boot and played the keys in his hand a moment. He rested on the trunk, eyeing the main road and following the branches of it as far as he could before they vanished in curves, hills, and trees. Turning his head he basked in the feeling of the town about him, closing his eyes to better focus.

But, for all his focus, all he could see was Anna Smith and her bright smile.

* * *

Aph entered the shop, hands in her pockets, and strolled up an aisle. A voice behind her startled her and she turned. The man standing there leered a smile at her.

"Hello Aphrodite."

"I don't go by that anymore." She moved past him, continuing her pace as the man kept at her heels. "Don't you have civilizations to destroy? Brothers to turn on brothers and all that?"

"I do." His fingers fiddled with some hanging implements before he cocked his curly black-haired head to the side. "But then I felt something and thought, 'how odd' and decided I should investigate."

"I didn't know you counted that in your repertoire." Aph made a motion in the air, as if placing letters on a sign. "God of War, Sacrifice, and Investigation."

Snapping her fingers she turned to him, "You could have an agency. Like that Phillip Marlowe book they made into that Humphrey Bogart movie. With a glass-paneled door and everything. _Tohil Investigates_ , what do you think?"

"I think you know what I felt and why I'm here." He tapped the end of her nose and Aph stepped back out of his reach. "Don't make me wheedle it out of you. That's never any fun."

"Nothing with you is ever fun." Aph sighed, "At least with your Greek counterpart there was a chance of a good time. You're just annoying. All that blood sacrifice and fearful veneration made you boring."

"At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by an Amazonian demi-goddess like your ex-boyfriend did."

"I think it's important that we specify that he was my ex-boyfriend when Princess Diana handed his ass to him." Aph pulled a can off the shelf and showed it to him. "This stuff, you cant find it in Britain. They're still rationing you know."

"Don't change the subject."

"Then don't bury the lead." Aph crossed her arms over her chest and faced him, "Why do you think I'm here Tohil?"

"I think you're here to end my hold over this town." He circled his finger in the air above his head. "You truly think you have a chance to do it, don't you?"

"I think statistics say that in the law of averages there's a good chance we'll get it right this time." Aph shrugged, "Even a blind squirrell finds a nut occasionally. It's not unheard of."

"But why this town I wonder." Tohil paced a circle around her, "What is it about Downton that has the Goddess Aphrodite all in a tizzy I wonder."

"It's a little 'g'." Aph waved her hand, "Not a big deal but it is a thing."

"You capitalized mine."

"It was the beginning of the sentence. I like proper grammar."

"But not proper anything else." Tohil mimicked her earlier tone, "Aphrodite, goddess of Love, sex, and grammar."

"There are worse labels."

"But you're not much of a goddess anymore, are you?" Tohil stroked out a strand of her tightly curled hair, "Little 'g' or otherwise."

"I'm near the end of my tenure, it's true."

"I never understood that." Tohil released her hair, "Why anyone would want to give up immortality to turn to the drudgery of human existence? It's pitiful and messy and disgusting. Honestly I can barely stand to fake a human form to be around them when they're passing around disease and despair like the flu at a children's carnival."

"Then why bother at all? Oh wait, I know," Aph snapped her fingers dramatically, "Because otherwise you'd get bored. You're a capricious, selfish, asshole who toys with humanity because you can."

"It's what I was created to do."

"It's what you chose to do." Aph grabbed the can, "I'm going to buy this. Do you want something?"

"I want you to realize you've already lost here. Like you have everywhere else." Tohil clicked his tongue against his teeth, the condescending pity in the sound grinding on Aph's nerves. "You're at the end of your rope. You're old, beaten, and bedraggled."

"At least I'm not a prick."

"There's that." Tohil snorted, "But last I heard to become mortal you've got to have a partner. And, if my other information is correct, your partner's not too keen on you at the moment."

"At least I have one." Aph put a finger to her lips, "I do believe no one ever wanted to date you. But that's what you get when your followers have to drink human blood as part of the sacrificial process."

"Not sure the woman who considered sex on the floor her tithes for worship can throw stones."

"Please, if we ever had towers they're shattered by now." Aph snorted, "We're far past the worry about stones when we just spent five years lobbing bombs at one another."

"The world is born in blood and war." Tohil pointed at her, "Even birth is blood, as you know."

"I'm not the goddess of fertility or childbirth. That's Hera and we're not on speaking terms."

"Point is, Aphrodite," He drew out her name, clicking it on his teeth to send the hairs on Aphrodite's arms rising. "You're out of your league here. The world's not built for love anymore. It's war, hate, blood, and destruction."

"You're wrong."

"Every victory I've had so far tells me otherwise." Tohil straightened, pulling a can of his own off the shelf. "Thank you for the offer but I think I can manage this one on my own."

Aph scowled as he walked up the aisle, "I wouldn't discount me so quickly. Animals, when cornered, are at their most dangerous."

"I'm sure they are." Tohil nodded to her, "But you're not an animal anymore. You're aging and you're done."

He left the shop and Aph took a deep breath. "I guess we'll see."


	4. The Sound, the Fury, and the Fog of War

John pushed back the plate, turning his hand at it as a woman waited, "I've never had better."

"It's good to hear." The rotund, orange-haired woman smiled. "It's not often I get to impress someone new."

"I'm sure you impress those who come more often just fine Mrs. Patmore." John passed over the plate. "I'll just take the bill then."

"No bill on your first visit." Mrs. Patmore winked, "Guarantees repeat business."

"All the same," John tipped her, "I believe that's the fashion here. I'm not used to it but I've gotten a great many strange looks when I don't."

"Then I'll take your compliment and your tip." Mrs. Patmore tucked the money away before bustling off.

John smiled to himself, moving to push back his chair when a man sat down across from him. He had black hair, darker skin, and an odd glint to his eyes that set John's teeth on edge. But what put a shiver down John's spine was the way the man's teeth seemed filed to discernable points as one looked closely at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I think this conversation's more about who's helping you." He leaned forward and John noticed the tattoos skating up the man's arms. "Who brought you here?"

"Not sure it's any of your business." John went to move but his chair would not budge.

The man clicked his tongue against his teeth, "You've got a lot of spirit so I'll give them that as to their choice. However," John blinked as his mind fuzzed and the sounds of battle exploded in his ears again. "You're broken. A broken down old soldier with nothing left to live for."

John gripped the edge of the table and ground his teeth so hard his jaw ached, pushing through the memories exploding before his eyes in rapid fashion. The gunshots, the screams, the shouts and calls of other men, Japanese spoken so fast he could not understand any of it, and then the pain. Torturous, blinding, and cracking pain running through his whole body until his shirt stuck to his back with the sweat.

"It must've been difficult for you, losing Singapore like that." The man's voice cut through the agony and John latched onto it, holding fast to pull himself along like a barbed lifeline. "But what came after… well, I guess the rules of war only matter if you believe in rules."

"I'm guessing you don't." John bit out, scrunching his eyes closed to ignore the tremors shaking his body and the memories sparking phantom pains like they were new.

"Why should I? Rules are for the weak who want to make sure life is fair." The man tapped the table to get John's attention, waiting until he finally managed to pry his eyes open before speaking. "As the saying goes, all's fair in love and war."

"And which are you?" John took deep breaths, his heart thundering in his chest and pushing blood through his body so fast it drown out all the other sounds in his ears.

"I'm not the kinder of the two… or maybe I am." He shrugged and offered John a hand, "My name is Tohil. They probably already introduced me to you."

"Who?" John ignored the hand, sitting as straight as he could in the chair to finally pry his hands loose from their death grip on the table.

"Aphrodite, Osiris, and Kali."

"You'll have to forgive me but I haven't met anyone's flower children so I've no idea who you're talking about."

John maintained eye contact with Tohil until the other man snorted. "I guess you haven't. It wouldn't be in their nature to side with someone as useless as you anyway." He stood, "But the trouble is, I know you were speaking to my three friends because I traced them to your car."

"It's a rental."

"They were in it with you." Tohil shrugged, "It's no matter. If you're with them or not it's not going to make the slightest bit of difference in the grand scheme of things. Do you know why?"

"I imagine you'll take the opportunity to tell me."

"Because my hold over this town is total and complete. It'll fall, like all the empires and dynasties I've brought crashing to the earth before now, and you'll just have to watch it all burn from the sidelines."

John stood up as well, matching the other man for height. "I've got no stake in this town. I've no interest with whatever it is you think you've got here and I don't care one way or the other about whatever you've got planned. I'm here to paint some pictures and be on my way."

"Surrender?" Tohil smiled, the points on his teeth distracting John again. "Not what I expected from a war survivor."

"War's long done. We're all just folk now." John nodded toward the door, "Mind letting me get to work? I'm not getting paid by the hour."

"Sure thing." Tohil stepped to the side and John pushed past him. "Make sure, if you do see them again, to tell them I don't think much of their valiant warrior."

John stopped, facing Tohil again. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"The three people who shared your car for their ride into town." Tohil circled a finger in the air. "I can feel them. When they crossed the line it was like a pulse went out and I followed it to you."

"Then I hope you find the three hitchhikers I picked up in my car and tell them yourself. They still owe me for petrol." John pushed out of the door and heard the bell ding behind him.

The late summer breeze only increased the sweat on John's back and he removed his suit jacket, tugging his tie loose about his throat to try and breathe. Shimmering haze rose off all the asphalt roads, painting farther objects with a dizzying distortion that forced John to shut his eyes to stop his head spinning. With a squint he set off toward his car.

Reaching for the door handle John immediately pulled his hand back, hissing at the sizzling sound of his skin on the hot metal. He threw a kick at the wheel, bouncing off the rubber, and tossed his coat onto the bonnet of the car. John covered his face with his hands as the images from earlier fizzed through his mind.

"It's difficult, isn't it?"

John turned to see Kali leaning against the brick wall. Her hair was no less immaculate than before, her sari still perfect, and no shine of sweat to her. The clack of her sandals on the pavement brought her to his side but John maneuvered away from her.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that Time heals all wounds."

"That's just something people say to convince themselves that whatever they're suffering it'll all be worth it." John shook his head, "It's tripe and I won't believe it. I'm not a child or a naïve yokel to be satisfied with something as contemptuously simple as that."

"I heartily agree that you're not one to be fooled by simple phrases but I'm not trying to fool you."

"We're all fools of Time though, aren't we?" John pointed back toward Mrs. Patmore's eatery. "That man in there is convinced you chose incorrectly."

"He's not really a man."

"The point still stands."

"And so does our choice." Kali folded her arms over her chest. "Except for the fact that you weren't my choice."

"I wasn't?"

"Because I don't choose anyone without choosing everyone." Kali sighed and dropped her arms. "Time can have no favorites. We're all slaves to it and turn with the steady beat of its drum."

"Then why pick me?"

"Because, for as neurotic and chaotic as she can be, Aph has never let me down. Not in the millennia that I've known her."

"She's let me down."

"I don't think allowing the poison of a toxic marriage to leech away from you was letting you down."

"Wasn't it?" John snorted, "I lost everything when I lost my wife."

"Not your soul and not your life."

"Those were already gone." John kicked at a pebble on the pavement, knocked up by a spin of gravel from a parked car. "I lost those a long time ago."

"In the war?" John stopped and noted Kali's nodding head. "Might I show you something?"

"What?"

Without another word Kali had pressed her thumb to the middle of his forehead and her hand clamped down on the front of his skull. In the next moment it was like being yanked forward by the much smaller, Indian woman and John flailed to try and keep his balance. However he never fell.

Instead John blinked and found himself in a red stone room. The windows to the side were not windows in the conventional sense as they had no glass or shutters but looked more like ornately carved holes in the rock. In fact, the more John looked about him the more he recognized artwork and stone masonry of the Indian subcontinent.

He reached out a hand, caressing the stone beneath his fingers and marveled at the smoothness there. A soft sound, like someone clearing their throat for attention, roused him and John looked up to see Kali before him. Her blue sari had been changed for a white one and she beckoned him forward with a hand.

John followed her through the halls, noting that neither of them made a sound as they walked. When he looked to the side, the windows holes passing them, he finally recognized that there was nothing beyond them. There was only a white, swirling mist and John stopped in the middle of the hall, fear coursing through him.

Kali paused as well, her brow furrowing. "Is there something wrong John?"

"Am I dead?" John felt all over his body, "Did you kill me?"

"I'm not Death. I am Time and while it comes to all this isn't your time yet." Kali came to his side and took his hand soothingly in hers. "This is simply a chance to gain a bit of perspective. This isn't your demise, John."

He nodded, not entirely sure but having no other option, and continued following Kali into a large chamber. In the middle of the red stone walls and the windows showing the white mist beyond, there was a basin about the size of a large fountain. Liquid that sounded and moved like water lapped at the edges of the basin but instead of being a comforting clear or blue, the liquid was black.

John stepped hesitantly to the edge, peering into the basin with all the timidity of a baby animal testing their surroundings for the first time. When the liquid solidified and reflected him in full John stumbled back. A hand on his shoulder had him jumping almost to the ceiling but it was only Kali.

"This is the Mirror."

"I don't recall needing a representation of a non-abstract concept."

Kali laughed, "It's the way I see the world."

"And how exactly is that?"

"All at once."

She stepped to the edge of the basin and plunged her hands into the liquid. Throwing them up toward the ceiling, John stepped back when the liquid exploded from the basin to form a sphere in the air. It twisted and circled, forming and reforming a moment as Kali stepped onto the edge of the basin. She tapped it with a single finger and the sphere exploded again.

John covered his head, ready to be deluged in the black substance, but nothing hit him. Cracking an eyelid he blinked at the sight of numberless little droplets of water hanging suspended in the air about him. Some formed together, joining before splitting apart again. Some split and then rejoined other, the process continuing all around the room. He almost spun himself off his feet trying to keep track of the phenomena.

"What is this?"

"This," Kali waved her hand at the display, "Is Time. Each of these drops represents a life in its span. The joining as lives are united and then split apart. Some violently, as you can see, through Death and War and Anger. Others by choice as children age and parents or partners pass. And still others that almost form only to fade away as if they never existed at all."

She let out a breath, "Those bits of Time are the hardest to watch of all. Lives not lived."

"You mean children?"

"I mean people who've refused a chance to really be who they deserve to be." Kali faced John and he finally noticed her blue eyes. Eyes he was not expecting from someone he presumed was Indian. "Would you like to see your Time?"

"I'm not sure that's wise."

"It is wise enough." She took his hand and used her others to wave all the other droplets back to the basin. Only a few remained suspended in the air and they rushed toward the duo. It took all John had not to protect himself again and Kali just smiled. "It's alright to be nervous. I was when I first came here."

"What?" John almost ripped his hand from her grip in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"It means that this is a calling. I was chosen to represent Time because I fit the criteria for the job. The Kali before me guided me into this life and this world so I could carry this burden and she could pass on. When my cycle finishes another will take my place and the circle will remain unbroken."

"Is it like that with all of you?"

"No," Kali shook her head, "My duty is different from theirs. They represent different deital forms and therefore abide by slightly altered rules. Aphrodite, for instance, seeks to become mortal but can only do so when she achieves great love."

"Part of what she's doing with me?"

"It's her duty to help those lost in love find it." Kalis cringed, "Now, anyway."

"What do you mean, now?"

"What do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Oh," John nodded, "Never mind."

"Right." Kali went to touch one of the still dangling droplets but John stopped her.

"What about Osiris?"

"He's Death himself and he's taken that on responsibility for eternity." Kali nodded toward the droplets, "May I?"

"Sorry." John nodded toward the droplets, "Please continue."

'Thank you." Kali waved her hand to bring on drop closer. "This is yours."

John did not comment, watching the scenes play over it. Kali snapped her fingers and he watched as the drops combined, separated, combined, and broke apart. He turned to her but she kept her focus on the droplets.

"What's going on now?"

"This is the progress of your life. The people coming and going from it in the flow of Time." She gave a little smirk, "Albeit at a slightly increased rate. To watch it as it flows through the river would be to die here and we don't want that."

"No, I quite agree." John went to touch a drop but Kali stopped him.

"To touch it would be death for you."

"Because I can't?"

"Because you would be interfering with the flow of the universe. It would mean you've interfered with the course of events and that's against the rules."

"There are rules."

"All things have rules."

John snorted, "According to your friend Tohil rules are for the weak."

"Tohil is a god of War and all he understands is lust, power, and pain."

"He…" John ducked his head, "He showed me the War."

Kali nodded and spun her hands in a circle. The droplet holding John's life enlarged to a giant disk of black floating in the air. The edges still spun a bit but most of the scene remained stationary. John gaped as the scenes he witnessed earlier were played again before him like a film from a projector.

"He tried to use it against you. Tried to tell you that what you endured there broke you as a man, made you impotent."

"Didn't it?"

"I guess that depends on what you believe about your suffering." Kali turned to him, "Do you believe you left that prisoner of war camp weaker than you entered? Not physically but emotionally?"

"I was broken. So broken my wife wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Your wife left you long before Singapore fell to the Japanese." Kali spun the disk back and John noted one of the droplets merging again with his disk. "You followed Tohil in that regard. You thought lust was love and the two of you fell into a toxic passion."

John could not say anything, watching the scenes of his relationship with a dark haired woman with fiercely cold blue eyes play before him again. He cringed at the scenes and wanted to cover his ears through the noises of their screams and shouts and eventually of their animalistic couplings. Turning away from it, John shook his head.

"That's enough."

"Do you understand?" Kali let the scenes reset and put a hand to his shoulder. "Do you truly comprehend what Tohil is trying to do to you?"

"Make me doubt myself?"

"He fears you because he fears all those with the potential for great Love." Kali shrugged, "It's what happens when one has never known Love."

"I thought Aphrodite and Ares-"

"The Greek god of War and the Mayan god of War are two different entities representing the beliefs of two different peoples." Kali shook her head, "I would rather fight Ares than Tohil."

"Why?"

"First being that Princess Diana of Themiscyra already killed Ares and second because Tohil was also the god of Fire, Sun, Rain, and Sacrifice. And I don't mean the kind of sacrifice you make for another out of the goodness of your heart." Kali sent all the droplets away from them, John's shrinking again. "We're here to help you because you represent the potential for greatness. The potential to prove all of Tohil's long-held assumptions wrong. You're our key to success John."

"Aphrodite's assertion that the battlefield is my heart for my soul?"

Kali nodded, "You've proven yourself to me, through Time, and I know you will prove yourself to yourself."

"I can't." John pointed to the droplets. "Those images you see, they're my life. They haunt me with nightmares and terrors. What Tohil showed me today… it's nothing I haven't lived a thousand times in my restless sleep."

"Then perhaps this will help." Kali put the palm of her hand to his head and breathed deeply before releasing. "I give you the gift of perspective."

"You won't take them away?"

"Only you can do that." Kali smiled, "By learning to accept them for yourself."

"What if I can't?"

"Only you know the answer to that." Kali pointed to the droplets, "There's more to come John. There are more people to meet you, more people to learn from you, more people to teach you, and far more about life to be lived than lost."

"I guess you can say that, since you know the end from the beginning."

"I'm not that kind of Deity." Kali offered him here hand, "I'm one of the smaller gods. A steward, as Os said, to protect this idea. There are other Gods, capital 'G', who know that answer."

"But not you?"

"No," She laughed. "I was an actress before I had this duty."

"Is that why you were chosen?"

"In a way. I had an ageless face." Kali shrugged a shoulder, "It comes with having been Miss World once."

"What?"

"Never mind." She waited for him to put his hand in hers. "There's more to be seen, John, if you'll allow yourself to see it."

He nodded, "I'm ready."

"I do hope so."


	5. Come Bearing Gifts

John blinked and found himself standing right where Kali first placed her thumb to his forehead. She was gone and a quick glance to his watch told him no time had passed. He snorted, wondering what other perks came with being a denizen charged with the stewardship of an abstract concept.

Grabbing his jacket from the bonnet, he wrapped it over his hand and opened the door of the stifling car. As he got into the seat, rolling down the window and almost reaching to turn the engine over, he stopped. Walking in front of his car, thunder in her face, was the same dark-haired woman from Kali's recreation of his life.

His hand slipped on the wheel and he ducked his head down. She passed without noticing him and continued down the street that still vibrated with the haze of heat. John lifted his head, watching her go, and turned in his seat.

When his eyes settled on the backseat he almost jumped out of his skin. Aph waved to him, sitting back in her leather jacket. "Sorry. Probably should've announced myself or something but I didn't think you'd want the distraction."

"And appearing in my backseat is going to make that less distracting?"

Aph shrugged, "Maybe?"

John sighed, slumping in his seat. "Look, I'm confused by all of this and I'm not saying I want to understand right now because my mind can't take the strain, but what the hell is going on?"

"We're fighting a war." Aph climbed over the seat, narrowly missing John's head with her leg as she worked into the passenger seat. "And we need a warrior."

"I think Tohil told me to tell you he doesn't think much of your choice."

"He can suck eggs for all I care." Aph put a hand through her hair. "You're the best and most obvious choice."

"Because he doesn't think much of me?"

"Because you're good." Aph pursed her lips, "Kali spoke to you, yes?"

"You make it sound like you arranged that."

"I can promise you Osiris wouldn't have." Aph waved her hand at his expression. "It's… it's not like I've got a schedule to keep for you. I'm not that type of planner. I'm no kind of planner really."

"Really?"

"Of course not." Aph adjusted in her seat, "That suggest I've got any clue what I'm doing and, much as this'll make you lose whatever thread of hope you had in me, I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Then why do it?"

"Because Love is what makes life worth living." Aph turned sideways in her seat. "I see the potential for great Love in you and that's what's going to win this. Not Tohil's twisted perception that people are all blood and war and hate."

"Aren't they?"

Aph's face straightened as if she were examining his soul through his eyes. "Do you really believe that or are you burying your feelings under practiced cynicism?"

"Could be a bit of both."

"But it's not." She wagged a finger in his face, "I know the difference."

"Goddess of Sarcasm, are you?"

"Hell no." She shifted back to face out the front mirror. "Look, put the car into reverse and then drive and I'll take you somewhere."

John hesitated, fingers almost at the key. "This isn't going to be like Kali showing me her… sky palace is it?"

"No, I don't have one of those." Aph pointed at the road. "Come on, there's a lovely church that'll make a nice painting for your Irish relatives."

Turning the engine over and working the car into gear, John got them on the main road. The few interlocking streets of the town quickly gave way to farms and then the rolling hills of the Appalachian basin. They worked into the switchbacks of a rise, with Aph giving the directions, and finally stopped outside a little church.

"Come on." She opened her door, getting out and leaving John to unstick himself from his seat and follow her.

Wiping a hand at the back of his neck, John hurried to rub it on his trousers. "I could've picked a better time to come here."

"You came at the perfect time." Aph opened her arms to the view of the valley. "What do you think?"

"It reminds of… something." John frowned, rolling up his shirtsleeves as he tried to think. "I can't quite place it but there's something here that feels very familiar."

"Probably the ambience." Aph put her hands into her pockets. "This little place is a patch of forgotten heaven."

"A woman in town said that's the problem."

"Problems are only problems if we're not invested in the solutions."

"Very poetic." John sighed, "You failed to mention that Vera's here."

Aph cringed, "Yes… about that…"

"What's she doing here?"

"Working the will of Tohil I'd imagine." Aph held up her hands, "Os, Kali, and I've been a bit hands off about this one so we didn't get his attention."

"Too late for that now."

"Yeah," Aph shifted her jaw. "All I know, in regards to your ex-wife, is that she moved here about three years ago. Met some guy in a pub somewhere raving about a business opportunity and now here she is."

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." She held up her hands, "Honestly I've no idea. That's why we need you."

John closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm not understanding the dynamics of any of this."

"In the past Tohil took over a place through violent war and bloodshed and then sacrificed countless people to feed this blood lust he's got." Aph shivered, "It wasn't pretty but it was a guarantee. We tried to address those problems with reason, logic, and alliances."

"Did it work?"

"For awhile." Aph paced on the edge of their hill. "But people fall into patterns and Tohil grew and developed like we did. He found new ways of splitting people apart, of driving them to hate one another. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who put the whole idea of fighting into everyone's mind in the last war."

"I'm not overly versed in mythology but I do know there are more gods of War than just him."

"True but he's one of the worst." Aph faced John again, "In this case he can't get the war he wants. The United States isn't duking it out with Russia like he thought they would and so he's moved smaller scale."

"Like this place?" John pointed down toward the town, "Not to disparage what is probably a beautiful place but what's he got to gain here?"

"That's what we need you to figure out."

John practically slapped a hand to his chest, "I'm not investigator."

"But you're an artist and, as such, you'll see things other people will miss. You're built for it."

"I'm a war veteran who suffers nightmares and terrors from what I saw and endured when the Japanese took Singapore and then me." John's hand shook and he clenched his fist to stop it. "I can't be the man you need because I'm not him."

"I think you're confusing your old self with your new self."

"You mean this broken shell I'm still calling me?" John scoffed, "You're all out of your damn minds."

"Do you remember that art show you did in London?" Aph paced in front of him, giving John the sneaking suspicion she copied the motions of his drill instructors in the army. "I believe that lovely woman who met you on the street thought it was quite good."

"It's not boasting to say I was good."

"And now?" Aph stopped, "When was the last time you really picked up a brush? Really painted anything?"

"Not in years." John walked over and popped the boot so it swung up fast enough on its springs to threaten closing again. He dug around in the interior and wrenched a sketchbook free. Passing it over to Aph he nodded at it. "Take a look at what those paintings would look like. Go on. I think you need to understand."

She took the book and opened it. Page after page flicked by in slow motion as her eyes roved them. Neither of them said anything until Aph closed it to hand back to him.

"Well?" John tried to signal her response, "What does that tell you?"

"That you're a man in great pain."

"Everything I've drawn or tried to paint is shadowed. Even my paintings of Singapore, trying to remember what it looked like before the war, grow dark. I can't use light colors any longer because my eyes don't recognize that. They don't see light anymore. They only see the insidious crush of the dark and dismal shadows that haunt my soul." John shook his head, "I can't leave the war out of my paintings."

"Because you're still fighting the war in here." Aph tapped his forehead and John jerked a moment, thinking there might travel somewhere. She smiled, "I told you, I've not got a palace in the sky so I can't take you anywhere. It's only me and the great outdoors to offer."

John tossed his sketchbook in the space before closing the boot hard enough to rock the car on its shocks. He sat on the bumper, dropping his head to hang as his arms took support on his legs. The slight weight of Aph settled on the car next to him and John turned to her.

"I don't know how to stop fighting the war inside me. I can't win the war you're fighting here if I'm still fighting myself."

"Then let me offer you a gift." She held up both of her hands and placed her thumbs just above his eyebrows to hold his head in her grip. "I give you the gift of forgiveness."

"What?" John blinked, Aph removing her hands. "Why?"

"Love is wrapped in forgiveness. Forgiveness of self, forgiveness of others, and forgiveness of the shortcomings that define our lives."

"First the gift of perspective and now the gift of forgiveness." John huffed, "What gift should I expect from Osiris?"

"I'll assume his gift will be that of release." Aph hurried to correct herself when John's face scrunched in alarm. "Not of Death, of release. The power to let others go and move forward. It's the gift he wishes he could give to everyone who suffers from survivor's guilt."

"Is that what this is?"

"It's part of it." Aph stood up, "You're here because you've got more to offer than you think you do."

"Right." John looked out across the valley, "So then-"

Aph was gone and John snorted. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" John hurried to his feet as a shorter woman, speaking in distinctly Scottish tones, came around the church. "I know you can't mean this place because it's paint's chipping and the windows are cracked and the shudders could do with replacing."

"As an artist I can tell you there's beauty in whatever decay you think you see." John walked forward, extending a hand. "John Bates."

"I think I've heard of you." She shook, "Elsie Hughes. I'm the caretaker of this little church and my husband's the preacher."

"How wonderful."

"Not lately." Elsie sighed, "Whomever built this church on a hill thought it would set an example and call all people unto it but what it really does it give everyone an excuse to stay home on Sundays."

John winced, "Worship services not what they used to be?"

"What can you expect when the whole world went to war with itself and then they found rock and roll."

Trying to cover his snort as a cough, John cleared his throat. "Surely you're not one of those who believe it's the devils music."

"Heavens no," Elsie waved a hand, "It's just… the change in people's priorities might make it so this little church and the parish cease to exist. We're fighting a rising tide here."

"No time for sandbags then?"

"I think it's a bit late for that." Elsie shrugged, "We'll just have to see if we can survive the flood without the ark."

"The fish did."

Elsie smiled, "Might I offer you a lemonade Mr. Bates?"

"That's awfully kind of you but I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not imposing if I offered and since it's hot enough to give people a taste of Hell out here I think it's worth the effort."

John followed Elsie inside the little church, stopping for a moment to admire the interior. Elsie paused, John noting her out of the corner of his eye as he turned a slow circle. With a finger pointed toward the roof he addressed her, "You wouldn't mind if I painted the interior would you?"

"On an easel or with a can and a ladder?"

John smiled, "Either. I'm handy with touch up work but I feel your ceiling could stand to look a bit more like those noble cathedrals in Rome."

"We're not much for that kind of finery out here Mr. Bates." Else came to his side, sighing up toward the rafters. "If only we were. Then we'd have an organ instead of a twangy piano warping because of the humidity. I swear we've had it tuned no less than twice a year since we came here."

"Parish assignment then?"

"Yes it is." John pivoted on his heel to see another man entering the chapel. "I'm Charles Carson, the pastor here."

"John Bates, painter." He pointed toward the ceiling again. "You've got good bones on this place."

"It was built to withstand flood, fire, and famine."

"Perhaps not so dramatic, dear." Elsie led them back to the kitchen. "Mr. Bates here is a painter and has offered to pain our church for us."

"Didn't I say that God would provide for our needs?" Pastor Carson wiggled a bit in his seat, as if taking time to enjoy his religious spirit while John and Elsie exchanged their own looks. "And what is it that you paint, Mr. Bates? You're dressed finer than any painter I've ever seen and you've got a car, not a truck."

"I mostly do landscapes and I've completed a portrait or two." John took a deep breath. "But my father was a painter. Houses, barns, sheds, and the like. My mother was the skilled one and she took my natural steadiness with a brush and honed it into an art."

"And how do you and your parents get on?" Elsie handed over a glass of lemonade and John used his reach for it to delay his answer.

"They passed, before the war."

"Oh I am sorry." Elsie handed her husband a glass as well, sitting across from John at the table. "You must miss them terribly."

"In a way I was glad you went when they did." John sipped at the lemonade, the sour hitting the back of his throat hard enough it took all of his focus not to purse his lips. "They didn't have to see what the world did to itself for another five years."

"It was our duty to get rid of the Nazis before they destroyed the world."

"The rightness of the cause isn't the question." John set the lemonade aside. "It's more to do with the violence required."

"Was violence not required at the hands of the Israelites as they took back the Promised Land in the days of the warrior prophet Joshua?"

John's jaw worked as he searched for an answer but Elsie saved him. "I'm sure there's much to be said on the subject."

"Of course there is. The whole of the Old Testament-"

"And you should say it in your sermon on Sunday." Elsie patted his arm and John hurried to drink the lemonade as quickly as he could to join Elsie when she stood. "Until then I think Mr. Bates here has other obligations on his time."

"I see." Pastor Carson stood as well, taking John's hand in his firm grip. "I do hope you'll attend the services."

"I can't paint a building I don't know." John smiled, extricating his hand to follow Elsie to the back door of the kitchen that abutted as the rectory to the church. "And thank you for the lemonade."

"I do hope you know it was a test."

"Sorry?"

Elsie smiled, "I'm Scottish and the bitterness, it was a test. You've got some Scottish blood in you."

"My mother was a Keith." John nodded at her, "Thank you for the conversation and I'll be round tomorrow to see about the painting. If you're still interested."

"I never turn down an offer for free labor Mr. Bates."

"Then I'll be here early. Try to beat the heat."

Elsie laughed, "I feel obligated to tell you then, Mr. Bates, that you can't 'beat the heat' here. It sticks to you. That's the humidity. It never lets you go."

John could only nod and made his way back to his car.

Driving back into town, John pulled his car into the lot outside a slightly grungy looking motel with a neo sign that spluttered and hummed as one of the letters valiantly tried to stay lit for longer than a few seconds at a time. He left his jacket in the car, crumpled and pitiful, and tried to roll his sleeves up farther before surrendering to just pulling at his shirt to keep it from sticking to his body. The bell above the door dinged and the bright-eyed girl behind the desk perked up.

"Welcome to the Branson Motel, sir, my name is Sybil and I'll-"

"Not worry herself too grandly about all this." A man came behind the desk from a back room and lowered his voice but John could still hear them. He turned toward the door, making a show of not trying to listen to their hushed conversation. "Doctor Clarkson said you're not supposed to be up yet."

"I couldn't just lay in bed Tom. I'm bored and Sybbie needed someone to play with her. You were balancing the accounts and-"

"You shouldn't be tiring yourself out."

"Waiting at a desk isn't tiring."

"Sybil-"

"I can go if you need-" John jerked his thumb toward the door but Sybil stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude. You want a room and we've got one to offer you." She opened a ledger, "Just need your name and your anticipated length of stay."

"First part's fine, second part's tricky." John took the pen and wrote his name. "I'm here until I finish a commission and, as an artist, you never know when that could be."

"You're an artist?" John handed the pen back, noting the gleam in Sybil's eyes.

"I claim to be." John shrugged, "Haven't painted in some time so I guess we'll see what creative juices I still have."

"Intriguing all the same." Sybil checked the name on the ledger, frowning, "You're name's 'John Bates'?"

"Born and raised with it." John matched her frown, "Why?"

"It's just…" Sybil waved a hand. "My father knew a John Bates in the war. Said he was the best man he ever served with. Saved his life in a prisoner of war camp."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know any Branson's in the war." John took the key from Tom and paused, "Do you have a large room? I'd like a place to set up my easels and work, if that's alright."

"We've got one with a lovely view of the hills." Tom took the key back, exchanging them, "And Sybil's married name is Branson. Her father's name was Robert Crawley, if that rings any bells."

John took the key, "It does indeed."

Sybil's face brightened, "Then you do know him?"

"I served under his command." John reached for his wallet, "For the first week or so and then I'll pay more when I know more about how long I'll be here."

"Thank you." Sybil took the money, counting it into the till before handing over his change. "And my father lives in town, Mr. Bates. If you've the time, while you're here, he'd love to see you. Our whole family owes you a great debt."

"That's kind of you but…" John juggled his wallet back into his pocket, "It's not necessary. If I happen to see him I'll be sure to say 'hello' but I think some experiences are best left forgotten."

"Oh," Sybil shrank back a touch, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright," John put up a hand. "You weren't to know and I'll take the compliment you gave me all the same."

"You're in room thirteen." Tom pointed above them. "I hope you don't find it unlucky."

"Where I served the number four was unlucky so it's all about perception isn't it." John waved at them, "Thank you."

"There's a breakfast service starting at six." Tom's voice rang out behind John as he closed the door and he waved a hand to signal he heard.

The trek to get his things from his car to his room took three trips but he managed it. John tossed his suitcase and jacket on the bed, ignoring them as he carefully extracted the tools of his trade. Erecting an easel and opening the curtains to his room he squinted at the church in the distance. His fingers pushed through a brush as he dug out a few paints, balancing them carefully on the rickety table, and the found his palette.

It felt odd in his hand. Like the sensation of moving one's hand when it has stayed stationary too long and then seeking the same position again. But John applied the paints all the same and mixed them.

He let out a breath and painted.

When he finished, flecked in paint and standing barefoot on the orange carpet, John surveyed the painting. The dark colors, like his sketches, remained, and he sighed as he set the palette to the side. He thrust his hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed, staring between the easel and church in the distance.

"It won't be the same you know." John jumped, noting Os in the corner. The man, still in his jade embroidered black suit with his red and white checked scarf, took one of the chairs and sat on the edge. "You're a different man than you were before."

John nodded at the chair. "Afraid it might bite you?"

"I don't like things where I can't trust the degree of clean." He rested back tentatively before allowing his arms to hold the sides of his chair. "I guess this is passable."

"You're very… particular, aren't you?"

"I've an eternity to hone my tastes and preferences, Mr. Bates. I know what I like and what I don't." He pointed to the painting. "Your new work, for instance. I'm a fan."

"You're just taking the mickey."

"No, I'm not." Os brushed at his jacket as he sat forward. "I'm not the sarcastic type. That's Aph and she's insufferable for it."

"I thought you liked her."

"Do you like every quality about all of your friends, Mr. Bates?" John did not answer, "Thought not."

"I find it funny you call her your friend when you feel more like reluctant partners."

"No, you're the reluctant partner." Os shrugged, "I've worked with Aph and her kind for almost my entire existence. I'm used to it and I rather enjoy it. Death can be so tedious after awhile."

"I think it's all about perspective."

Os's lips twitched into a smile. "Aph was right, you do have a sense of humor. You're already referring to the gift Kali gave you as a joke. I like it."

"Aph mentioned you have a gift for me as well."

"Yes," Os slapped his palms to his knees and pushed himself up. "I do and we need to be quick about it since Tohil won't stay distracted for long."

"I'll assume not." John gestured between them, "Do I come to you or-"

"Just stay still, Mr. Bates." Os put his entire palm to John's forehead and looked him in the eyes. "I give you the gift of release."

"Not for the purpose of dying."

"Heavens no." Os withdrew his hand. "Release so your mind can find peace."

"Peace about what?"

Os's face fell, as if he knew all the pain in the world and held it on his shoulders. "Peace for a great many things but first and foremost, for your guilt. Second, for your change." He tapped the easel, "This new you, the new style, is just as beautiful in its own way as the last. But if you continue to see yourself only in terms of the man you were you will always be disappointed."

"And you're here to tell me to be the man I am."

"That's correct." Os shrugged, "Aph chose the man before me, not the man from twenty years ago."

"He might've been better for this."

"No," Os shook his head, "He wouldn't have had the first clue what to do."

"And I do?"

"Of course not," Os scoffed and then grew serious again. "But you know you don't and that makes you better than you were."

Os paced the room a moment, "I'm sure you think that Death is the representation of lives from alive to dead and that's it."

"Isn't it?"

"No," He shook his head, the soft black curls on his head bouncing slightly. "It's the Death of all things. The people you were, the things you enjoyed, even the dreams you had. I am steward of it all and that's why my appointment, unlike Kali's, is for a lifetime. You can't learn this through a training course."

"You learned it."

"It's who I am." Os walked toward the door, "And the old you is dead, Mr. Bates. The new you is bursting to take hold of the life before him and I ask that you not strangle that in its crib, as the saying goes."

John opened his hands, "I can do my best."

"That's the spirit." Os stopped, as if listening for something. "I'd best be on my way. Please continue your paintings. I rather enjoy them."

Just as he entered, he was gone.

John sat on the edge of the bed, turning to his painting again. The dark edge still held there, the darker paints still taunted, but something else about it struck him. There, in the midst of all the struggle in himself, was a tiny speck of light in the painting.

Pushing himself off the bed, John investigated it and gave a little laugh. Amongst all the darkness he could see a touch of light. He shook his head.

"The gift of perspective, forgiveness, and release?" John nodded to himself. "I guess we'll see what we can do with you."


	6. Growing Up Scared to Play Outside

John pushed open the door, working his arm through his jacket, and almost ran into Sybil. "Sorry."

"No, I was actually on my way to see you, Mr. Bates."

"You're not here for the third week payment are you?" John jerked his thumb back toward the room, "I've got it in there but I thought I-"

"You've got time, it's not due until Friday." Sybil smiled but it dropped almost instantly. John lunged forward to catch her as she stumbled forward.

"Mrs. Branson?" John tried to help her stand, Sybil's limp form providing him no aid at all in the endeavor, and he tumbled backward.

Landing hard, John winced as his leg fired in pain. His arms kept Sybil's head away from the bars protecting the second floor balcony and tried to adjust her in his grip. But she flopped helplessly and John could do nothing but try and move her weight off his right leg.

Thundering feet on the stairs alerted him and John struggled to sit up enough to see Tom racing to his side. "She just fainted. I don't know if she's conscious or anything but-"

"Sybil! Syb?" Tom lifted Sybil and John tried not to sigh too loudly at the relief of release from the weight.

He grabbed the railing, pulling himself to stand, and then helped Tom lift Sybil between them. "She needs to lie down somewhere."

"No," Tom shook his head. "She needs to get to Doctor Clarkson. He'll know what to do."

"Right." John managed to get under one of Sybil's arms and put a hand to her waist as Tom did the same with the other arm and they walked an odd six-legged race down the tight stairs toward one of the cars.

John nodded toward his and Tom slid into the rear, holding Sybil to him, and John closed the door. Practically yanking his door open, John blinked a moment when he saw the three gods standing off to the side. His eyes darted to Sybil for a moment before Tom's worried voice had him in the car and peeling from the space in less than a minute.

He weaved through early morning traffic at Tom's instructions and parked haphazardly outside the office. They managed Sybil between them again, a worried soar in John's heart as Sybil muttered incoherently, and got her into the office. An older woman sat at the desk but pushed herself standing in a second to call for the doctor.

"She's fainted Nurse Crawley." Tom explained as the woman whipped a thermometer from her pocket and inserted it under Sybil's tongue while pulling up an eyelid to inspect her pupils.

"Her pupils are dilated and her temperature's running abysmally high." Nurse Crawley turned to the doctor as he jogged to them, mustache razor straight. "I think her medication's not having the effect it needs to Doctor Clarkson."

"We'll do a full exam before we jump to any conclusions just yet Nurse." Doctor Clarkson beckoned with a hand to Tom and John. "Bring her this way please. We'll get her into an examination room."

They managed her through the hallways, Nurse Crawley scratching away at forms on a clipboard behind them. John winced with each step as the weight on his right leg intensified under the dual strain of their awkward movements and the weight of Sybil growing with each step. He knocked into the doorway as they tried to turn and another streak of pain echoed through him to the point his grip on Sybil almost slipped. But John kept a tight hold, gritting his teeth, and helped Tom get Sybil inside the room and onto the examination table.

Nurse Crawley hustled him out and tried to do the same with Tom but his voice raised so high and Sybil's hand clamped on his so tightly all they could do was close the door in John's face. He limped to a chair and sat, rubbing and grinding his knuckles into his leg to try and relieve the pain sparking and lighting off every nerve. Trying to control his breathing, murmuring a number sequence with each breath, John calmed himself enough to let the pain die to a dull throb around his knee.

"Signs of great love I think." He looked up as Aph, Kali, and Os took seats opposite him in the small clinic.

"I saw you standing outside the hotel." John paused in his ministrations to his aching limb. "I do hope you were there for a visit and not as an omen."

"We're one short to be your Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Os inspected his fingers before throwing one leg over the other and holding his own knee. "But, if you must know, Mrs. Branson does walk a very fine line."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got cancer." John blinked, noting none of the three spoke, and saw Tom there. He sniffed, tracks of tears already wending their way down his cheeks as his eyes continued to leak. "Been fighting it the whole time we've been married."

John went to shift his seat but Tom shook his head, taking the empty one on the other side of him. "We got lucky, for awhile, and she had our baby but…"

"I'm sorry." John went to move and hiss, the motion wrenching at his knee.

Tom nodded at it, "Memento from the war?"

"I had a… rather bad experience with someone in the war." John sat back, stretching out the muscles as far as he could. "There was a rather exuberant guard who wanted to make sure I never made the mistake of standing up to him again."

"Did you?"

"Not on two good legs." John worked the leg between his hands. "I stood on the good leg I had and the mangled one. There was only so much the doctors could do when I'd spent two years using the bad one to work hard labor."

"But you walk on it just fine."

"Relatively." John jerked his head back toward the corridor and the exam room. "Unfortunately you're wife might weigh slightly more than a feather and I didn't fall with the same grace she did."

"I'm sorry if we've put you out of your way or injured you in any-"

"Mr. Branson, these things happen." John flicked his eyes toward the trio, remaining silent in Tom's presence. "I'm just glad I was there to help. I can't imagine what might've happened if she'd cracked her skull on the concrete or, heaven forbid, tumbled over the railing."

"She was coming to ask for your help in painting the railing."

"Not sure metalwork is my forte."

"We didn't mean offense by it but she's loved the work you've been doing on the outside of the church and…" Tom's voice trailed off as he stared intently at the fingers he laced and separated before twiddling them. "I'm Catholic, myself, but I like Mr. Carson and he's got some lovely sermons."

"I like Mr. Carson as well." John smiled, "Though I think Mrs. Hughes took more of a fancy to me than he did."

"He's tough but fair."

"Much like Catholicism." John dug into his shirt and pulled out a crucifix there. "You're not the only one who worships like your forefathers."

"Are you Irish as well as Catholic?"

"My mother was Irish. My father is Scottish so… I guess both sides gave me the Catholicism and my mother gave me my Irishness."

"Then what were you doing in the war?"

John shrugged, "I was living in Singapore but my father served before me in the Great War. I thought it was my duty and I wanted to do my part."

"If only people weren't so bound by honor." Tom wrung his hands, "I was a conscientious objector and I took hell for it."

"Because you didn't want anything to do with England's fight?"

"That and I didn't have any argument with the Nazis." Tom snorted, "It sounds horrible to say now that we all know what they did but they offered a world a bit better than the one where I grew up. I thought there might be something to gain from a new world order."

"I only know that I'm grateful the Japanese didn't get to take their corner of the world." John shuddered, "Life under them was… I would not wish that on anyone."

"I guess it's all about your perspective." Tom continued massaging over his hands. "I met Sybil when I was working as an ambulance driver."

"I thought you were an observer."

Tom shrugged, "It's nothing for me to help get people better. Taking the injured to hospital's not helping anything other than the sick to get better."

"Was she another driver?"

"No," Tom shook his head, "She was a nurse. Still comes to help here occasionally but with Sybbie and…"

"And her sickness?" John leaned back, "How long's she had it? Her condition?"

"I don't know how she got it. She was well during the war and…" Tom stopped, letting out a deep breath. "She started getting sick shortly after we got married. Doctor Clarkson's been trying to get her better but it's agonizing to watch her suffer. Especially when you know there's nothing you can do. Everything he's tried has failed and she just gets sicker."

John shot a look at the three still sitting across from him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you've got a cure." Tom waved a hand, "I'm sure you've got things you need to do today. I'll be here waiting for her and I'm sure, when she gets a chance, she'll thank you herself."

"Again, it was nothing." John stood up, biting back a grimace as his leg tried to buckle under him. "Just let me know."

"I will."

John limped out of the office, resting a moment on the side of his car, and then turned to the trio standing around outside it. "Is she going to die?"

Kali and Os looked at one another before refusing to meet John's eyes. Aph nodded, "She's going to have a slow and agonizing decline that'll end in about a year. She'll fight bravely and valiantly but it won't work. Maybe if she'd been born forty years from now they could put it into remission but now…"

John smacked his fist against his car, "And you're not going to help her?"

"It's the nature of life, death." Os shrugged, pulling at his sleeves under his black coat. "Love is painful and life bears considerable suffering because that's the way of it."

"And you can't-"

"Wait." Os held up a hand, sniffing and walking a step away from the car. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Aph turned to him, sniffing for herself. "It smells like summer in West Virginia."

"No," Kali took a deep inhale, "Os is right. There's a smell here that doesn't belong."

"Formaldehyde." Os snapped his fingers, "It's formaldehyde."

"The god of Death would know." Aph snorted, "But we are right next to a clinic so I could see why-"

"A doctor's office wouldn't need formaldehyde because he's not trying to preserve anything." Os shook his head, still walking in larger and larger concentric circles to try and locate the origin. "We shouldn't smell something like this outside of a hospital or a mortuary."

"So," Aph took a turn, her finger in the air as if tracing the smell by touch. "If we're not near a hospital or a mortuary, who's got formaldehyde?"

"Better question," Os snapped his fingers, pointing over at Aph, "Why do they also have ammonia?"

"Formaldehyde and ammonia?" John drew the attention of the trio. "You don't know what those are used for?"

"Other than preserving the dead, no." Os folded his arms over his chest. "Why do you know them?"

"I served in Singapore." John waited but the three only frowned. "They're critical components for making methamphetamines."

"Someone's making drugs?" Aph snorted, "Wow, this town gets more exciting every day."

"We've got a crumbling church, a drug operation, a woman dying of cancer, and a town Tohil wants in shambles." Os numbered them off on his fingers, "He's upped his game in a big way."

"I think we're losing focus here." Kali pointed toward a building. "There's the source of your smells."

They all turned toward the school and John raised his eyebrows. "The school?"

"It's the trace of the smells." Kali snapped her teeth a bit. "It's not a bad place, all things considered."

"Because there's chemical equipment there." John nodded, "They could manage it and they obviously have a chemist."

"Then who's the one creating the meth?" Aph let out a sigh, "I guess it's a question of what does Tohil gain if he has these people making drugs?"

"Destroying lives is a thing he does." Os paced back to the car, thumping his fingers against his arms. "Drugs is a new way for him to do that."

"Man, can't wait to see what he does with the opioid crisis." Aph bit the inside of her cheek. "He'll go nuts for that."

"Focus." John snapped his fingers. "I've got places to be and the question is what we're doing. What does it matter if he's making drugs?"

"It'll hurt people." Kali looked at the others. "We can't argue with the seriousness of this."

"But I've also got a life to live." John pointed toward the church, "I'm due there today."

"Then go, go." Aph waved a hand, "We'll see about this drug thing."

John got into his car, maneuvering his leg into position before he drove away from the trio toward the church.

* * *

Aph put her hands on her hips, turning to Kali and Os as they paced the middle of the street. "So he's what, trying to dope the town?"

"Given the people'll feel the effects of someone deciding they're going to cook and make their own meth, I'd say it's more than just doping these people." Os stopped, snapping his fingers and pointing to the air. "What if it's part of something larger?"

"Not just spreading drugs?" Aph blew out, "What else?"

"Remember what he did in Chicago during the Prohibition Era?" Os turned on his heel, facing the other two. "The mobster group. What if it's part of a mobster group?"

"Mobsters getting into West Virginia?" Aph raised her eyebrows, "Does that seem like something plausible?"

"What if it's bigger than a mob?" The trio turned to see Tohil, opening his hands at them as he walked toward them. "What if I'm planning on raising the town and then leaving it a smoldering crater?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I remember what you inspired people to do so you'd leave cities in Japan nothing but ash." Kali pointed at him, charging as it to attack but Os grabbed her arm and held her back. "Don't think I don't remember."

"You're all so adorable." Tohil waved his hand around all of them, snickering at them. "Thinking it's so small."

"I think the conversation we just had indicated we thought it was supposed to be a lot bigger." Aph flicked her eyes up and down Tohil's form, "Although I'd like to think you've not got any kind of overcompensation complex going on with your larger-than-life destruction methods. You're not compensating, are you?"

"Like you're always trying to use the small people to bring about big change?"

"Sometimes it's works." Aph clapped her hands together, "There's a reasonable market for success in that arena."

Tohil ignored her, turning to Os. "I would've thought you'd have left this business after your last failure."

"It's not always about failure or success in my case." Os shrugged, "I'm Death and that takes a different kind of perspective. One you haven't understood in all the time you've been killing people and sending them to me."

"And you think you'll help me learn this now?" Tohil looked over the town, "Here, in the armpit of nowhere?"

"Location isn't quite as important as desire I think." Os sucked the inside of a cheek, "But no, I never had much hope in you as a student. A little too overcome with yourself for that kind of thing, if I'm honest."

"This is just…" Tohil laughed, covering his face with his hands for a second before recovering. "This noble effort that always leads you to failure because you all insist on playing by rules."

"Unlike you?" Kali put her finger in Tohil's face. "You who burn towns and villages, encourage pillage and murder, laugh at the rape of women and the massacre of children. You, who would destroy this place and not even bat an eye couldn't possibly believe in rules."

"Rules were invented by the weak who thought they deserved something they didn't." Tohil spat at her. "They thought they deserved to live when the reality is that only the strong survive."

"Then it is the duty of the strong to fight for the weak." Aph held herself higher when Tohil barked his laugh in her direction. "It's the nobility of spirit that you fail to recognize because you're just as happy with a Berserk as you are with a psychopath."

"They get the job done."

"And when the world is ashes," Os walked up to Tohil, the difference in his stylish appearance strong against the grungy clothing of Tohil making Os appear taller and more refined. "What will you do then?"

"Rule over it."

"Then you've no perspective. Which is typical, of your particular proclivity." Os scoffed, "War never sees the end. They never realize what waits when the smoke clears. That's what makes you inferior."

"And you see it?"

"Of course I do." Os pulled at his sleeves so the white shirt under his tailored suit with the jade threaded embroidery and the red scarf glinted in the sun as he stepped back, "I am Death."

He vanished and Kali shot a final look at Tohil before she too disappeared. Aph sighed, shrugging up her shoulder. "Prima Donnas, what can you do with them?"

"You can stay out of this." Tohil snapped at her. "You can't win here."

"I beg to differ. As evidenced, of course, by the fact I'm still here." Aph walked up the street toward the school. "I'm curious, did you get the drug idea from the war and just add it to your previous ideas?"

"Why would it matter?"

"I'm just curious in the evolution of your machine." Aph tapped the side of her head. "Just watching how you amalgamate your monsters to make them fight for you. Cobbling together bits of old ideas and plans to build a better bot, as it were."

"Looking for ideas?"

"No," Aph shook her head, "I'm all about the tried and true methods."

"Right, your belief in the 'persistence of the human spirit'." Tohil guffawed. "It's laughable and naïve."

"Or daring and ambitious." Aph brought her fingers up, "Eye of the beholder stuff."

With a snap, she vanished too.

* * *

John flipped the brush in his hand and grabbed the scaffolding to start working his way down. He reached the floor, wiping off his hands on a rag, when a voice called out. Turning in place, John tried to keep his jaw clamped tightly at the sight of Anna.

"Mrs. Hughes said the new paint job on the church was the work of an endeavoring professional. I just didn't think it was a landscape painter." She set her bag in a pew, nodding at the sight. "It's beautiful."

"I hope so since it's basic." John mimed with his wrist. "It's just back and forth to follow the grain of it."

"But all the rest of it." Anna pointed to the pile of sanding papers. "This must be putting you off your other works."

"I actually find this is perfect prep for those." John took another rag and wiped at his forehead before running a hand through his hair to get it off his sweaty skin. "I paint at night and this clears my head."

"And what do your benefactors think?"

"I received a letter saying they were quite impressed with the views. This town is, in their words, idyllic."

"It has a touch of that." Anna pointed toward the ceiling, "And what's going up there?"

"Mr. Carson's got a few opinions." John snorted, gesturing toward some sketches on a pew.

Anna sat gingerly on the edge, picking up the sketches and flipping through them. "These are not the stories I remember from the Bible."

"He's very Old Testament." John shuddered, pulling a canteen close to drink some of the water there. "Wanted fire and brimstone for easy reference when he thunders it in his sermons."

"I will say," Anna set the sketches to the side, "He's definitive in his message."

"Reliable too."

"You keep coming back."

"I am painting the building." John took a seat on a tower of paint cans, "But you seem like a regular."

"My parents raised me with a very firm belief in God."

"Do you still believe in Him?"

"It's difficult to say."

"How difficult to say?"

Ana put her hands on the edge of the pew and rocked against them as her face scrunched to find the words she needed. "There's a term, in the Anglican church, for the nuns who go through a period of doubt that they call the 'dark night of the soul' and I feel like I've been in a state like that for some time."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well-"

"Anna!" Both turned, John standing up quickly, as a man walked down the aisle of the church to grab Anna's arm and force her to stand. "I told you to stay put. Why did you leave?"

"I just wanted to see how the painting was going on the church." Anna tried to pull herself away but the man only jerked her arm, shaking her whole body.

"You don't go anywhere unless I say."

"I think she's got the right to go where she pleases, mate." John stepped up and the man turned as if to growl at him but faltered a moment at the height and breadth of John. "Now let the lady go and get back to whatever manner deprived hole you crawled out of."

"I think you'd better mind your own business." The man went to grab for something but John wrenched at his wrist and pulled it high up the other man's back.

"It wasn't a request." The man struggled but John unlatched the man's fingers from Anna's arm and marched him to the doors before throwing him out.

He stumbled but kept his balance and pointed at John. "Don't think this is over."

"Thought never crossed my mind. Just like you're never going to cross this threshold again until you know how to treat people."

"It's fine." Anna put a hand on John's shoulder, easing past him out the door and hurrying to the side of the other man. "Thank you for showing me the sketches Mr. Bates and I hope to see you on Sunday. I'm sure Mr. Carson's sermon'll be something to hear."

She hurried into the other man's car and sat in the passenger seat. Her eyes met John's for only a moment until the man peeled away. John gaped after the retreating car and jumped when he felt a hand at his shoulder. He pivoted and then groaned as it wrenched his knee and forced himself to sit on the steps to try and stretch it out as Aph crouched next to him.

She pointed in the direction of the retreating car, squinting in the late afternoon sun. "That's not the direction of your place or hers."

"No." John massaged the spasming muscles in his leg, trying to stretch them.

"Then she refused your offer?"

"She didn't even give me time to offer anything." John faced her, "And what would I offer her anyway?"

"Not sure but she looks pretty enthralled with that one."

"I don't think she is." John ground his knuckles deep into his tissue. "That was the face of placation and I know it well."

"But she still went back to him and didn't stay with you."

"Guess I didn't do it right then." John huffed, "Whatever it actually is."

Aph let out a breath, mussing her short, multi-colored locks. "Wow… you really cocked that up."

"What is there to even cock up here?" John thrust his free hand toward the empty road. "She's no one to me and I'm no one to her. What are you expecting to happen here?"

"Love, John." Aph got next to him and put her hands out as she used them to explain. "The key to Tohil's plans always revolves around violence and hatred. It's how he gets people. My key is to use Love as the key. It beats all."

"You must've read the Bible."

"I do happen to think Paul got it right in his missive to the Corinthians but that's not the point because we're not discussing chapter thirteen."

"If you're about to say that me and some woman I've barely met twice are-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why not save Sybil? Or get someone else in this town to fall in love?"

"Because…" Aph let out a breath, "They've all got too much history. You're here because no one knows what you are and you can break down barriers. You're the key John."

"By falling in love with Anna Smith and hoping she falls in love with me?"

"That's the long and the short of it." Aph nudged his shoulder with hers, "Don't tell me you don't think that's a little exciting."

John shook his head, standing and returning to the interior of the church. Aph, twisting at the waist, called into the church after him. "You could've just said a little. I would've even been fine with an eye roll." She faced front again, "Mortals. No imagination."

She raised her voice, "Even painters. The whole lot of them, no imagination to rub between them."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Aph stood, "I'll be back."

"What are you-?" John turned toward the door but she was already gone. "You're the most unhelpful kind of god."

He flipped a brush and started painting another section. "At least this one actually tends to be pretty on the level." John turned his head toward the ceiling, "I hope that earned me some points with my mother."


	7. Confessions from the Bottle

"I'd have to say, death would be the worst spot for a holiday." Kali answered and Aph recorded it with a pen on the page of the magazine as they shared a bench outside the motel.

"You can't say that." Os pouted, "You've never been."

"No one goes to death willingly." Kali waved a hand in his direction, "It's why no one ever visits."

"Some people visit." Aph flipped a page in the magazine, making a face of approval at the image before tallying up the answers. "They just come back wishing they never had to visit again."

"Depends on which heaven and which hell they believe they're getting." Os folded his arms over his chest. "But mine is nice. None of that mess of floating bodies in rivers or souls in eternal agony."

"Because you don't let those ones in." Aph put the magazine down, "And you're apparently classified as a Libra, Kali. Though I don't think it applies to you."

"They never do." Kali took the magazine, "Must've been my answer about death that did it."

"I did visit once." Aph mused, tapping the pen against her teeth before writing something in the magazine. "I'm a Scorpio… I never get the ones I want."

"Visit what?" Os shifted, picking at something under his perfect fingernail before turning back to the two women.

"What one did you want?" Kali leaned over and Aph shrugged.

"Taurus."

"Hey?" Os waved for her attention and she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Visit what?"

"Death, or your death technically speaking." Aph shrugged, "And while it was far nicer than the house party I attended in Hades, it was still pretty dismal."

"What'd you expect, it's death." Kali shrugged, "At least the doors have those lovely frescos. The artwork is stunning."

"Don't you know something about it?" Os pointed at Kali, "You're a goddess of death."

"Misnomer," She held up a finger, "I'm a goddess of time, the consort to the creator of the universe."

"The Hindu universe."

"It's all the same universe, Aph."

"Says you."

"Says everyone."

"Not all those people who've been fighting over it for thousands of years." Aph muttered before tapping them both, "He's finishing up."

John closed the door to his motel room and groaned out loud at the sight of the three of them waiting on the bench as he came down the stairs. "Can't you leave me in peace?"

"We could but that wouldn't be fun." Aph defended but Kali stepped in front of her.

"We're here for your help, Mr. Bates, so no, we can't leave you alone. You're integral to our victory."

"Then we're all already pretty buggered."

"And the Palace of Time was no picnic on my visit." Os stood, pulling at his jacket. "Pretty bare bones, if you ask me."

"No one did." Kali responded but Aph addressed John, swatting at his arm.

"So, finishing up the church today?"

"What else would I do?"

"Go to Town Hall and try to seduce Anna Smith?" John rolled his eyes and went to his car. "It's not a bad plan."

"It's a terrible plan, actually."

"Shut up Os." Aph put her hand on the door, leaning toward the window John had cracked against the already stifling morning heat. "She needs someone like you."

"Then do something to get us to actually meet. It's weird to hear I'm supposed to fall in love with a woman I barely know who, if you remember, already has someone."

"She has someone?" Kali spun her hand in the air and John cringed as her eyes went entirely white. "Oh…"

"That's not a good sound." John pointed out the window at Kali before putting the car in gear. "I'd suggest you figure that out before you drag me into this."

He drove away and Aph turned to Kali, opening her arms to her as the other woman's eyes returned to their blue. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just did, right now, to convince him we're not prepared to help him fight this battle?"

"We're not." Os muttered and Aph raised a finger at him.

"Shut up." She turned back to Kali, "What did you see?"

"She's with Green right now." The three of them groaned in unison, Aph pinching the bridge of her nose as she paced a short distance away.

"This just keeps getting worse."

"I hate that man." Os muttered, "And I don't want him when he dies."

"Far be it from me to tell you how to do your job-"

"Then don't."

Aph ignored him, "But I think you'll have to have him anyway."

"Why?"

"Because of any number of reasons I'll list for you in whatever order you'd like."

"Chronologically."

"Alright, first is-"

"Focus." Kali snapped her fingers, bringing the two back to the point. "How do we get rid of him?"

"A blunt object to the back of the head does the trick more often than not." Os shrugged when both women turned to him. "You asked for a solution."

"One that's helpful, not from a parallel universe." Aph pushed a hand through her hair, "What hold does he have over her now?"

Kali and Os frowned, Kali speaking first. "Has he had a hold over her before?"

"You believe in reincarnation, what do you think?" Aph pulled her hair back, tightening a rubber band around it so it would not go into her face. "He's always going to be a pain in my ass."

"Then perhaps we should pay him a little visit?" Os tucked his scarf into his suit. "I can look a bit like the Grim Reaper when needed and there's nothing more fun than putting the fear of a god into someone."

"A more subtle hand might be a better hand in this case." Kali bit at her lip. "And the solution isn't Green, it's Anna."

"She's trapped by him." Aph shook her head, "I saw it at the church the other day."

"And you forgot to mention it to us?" Os scoffed, laughing to himself. "This is why we fail."

"Excuse me?" Aph stepped toward him. "I'm why we fail?"

"You don't play well with others, Aphrodite, and it causes problems. This," Os pointed his finger to the ground, swirling it around, "Being one of them."

"I didn't know it was Green."

"You're a goddess so that excuse doesn't cut it."

"I'm not all knowing and no one mentioned any names." Aph closed her eyes, huffing a moment. "And we're getting off topic, again."

"It's habit."

"It's annoying." Kali cut in, silencing both Aph and Os. "The point is, Tohil put Anna in the grip of Green. He's slimy as a frog but he's not too bright which means he's here for someone else."

"The classic pride of a man with no real talent." Os combed a hand through his own hair. "He'll be working for someone and complaining about why his life's not perfect."

"So who would own him?" Aph held her hands open, "Who takes a risk on an asshole like him?"

"My bet would be someone in a desperate situation who needs something from his personality because it's not for his brains." Os paced the parking lot and then stopped, snapping his fingers and pointing toward the school. "The meth."

"You think he's the one making meth?" Kali turned to Aph, but she only shrugged. "Why would he make drugs?"

"I think he'd be behind it because it's a chance for him to elevate his station in life." Os scowled as both women only raised their eyebrows. "There's something about pompous assholes who believe they're owed something by life that makes them more likely to engage in dangerous but potentially lucrative endeavors. This is one of them."

"And of course if it can be to the detriment of everyone else then the more the merrier in this case." Aph sighed, clapping her hands together. "Alright, I've got a plan. Well, I've got the beginnings of a plan that I hope evolves into a full plan as we go along."

"The title of your autobiography." Os snarked but Aph ignored him.

"First step, find out the mental, emotional, and physical state of Anna Smith."

"Not her spiritual state?" Kali groaned as both Os and Aph gave her funny looks. "It's more than just what you see. If she's not balanced-"

"Okay, okay, I understand. Putting two potentially 'damaged beyond repair' individuals together is a recipe for toxic failure." Aph pointed to Kali, "You're doing the soft approach on Anna. See where her head, heart, and soul are and then we move forward."

"And me?" Os opened his arms, "Do I get to play the Grim Reaper?"

"I think we might get more answers from Green if he's trying to impress, not because he's just pissed himself." Aph bit her lip, "When was the last time you played entrepreneurial businessman?"

"Not so long ago I forget the lines." Os winked and then nodded at Aph. "What about you? Who are you playing in this little farce?"

"I'm the bait." Aph took a breath, "Off we go then."

"Wait," Kali held up a hand, "That didn't answer his question at all. Bait for whom?"

"Well first I need to smooth things over with John because I rather buried the lead in all of this for him."

"The poor man looked more terrified this morning than he did when he almost hit us with his car." Aph cringed as Kali continued speaking. "Are you sure you're not just tugging all of this from the seat of your trousers?"

"Part of the success of this plan is integral on us not knowing what we're doing until the last minute." Aph slapped her hands on her sides as Kali and Os groaned, shaking their heads. "Too much planning and Tohil sees us coming."

"Not enough planning and we're running blind." Os ran a hand over his face. "You can't… You can't just expect us to go along with you because you had a brilliant idea. There's got to be a completion to the thought."

"There is completion to the thought. Just not all the thoughts."

"Aph," Kali put a hand on her arm as Os continued to rave in Demotic. "We can't help you if you don't even know what we're doing."

"We're stopping Tohil."

"But how?" Kali waited but Aph only tightened her jaw. "If you don't trust us then why did you invite us along?"

"Because I can't do this on my own and I do trust you." Aph stepped toward them, letting her hands drop when neither would approach her. "I know it's complicated and it doesn't make any sense but he's the key to this. Those two, together, are the keys to this."

"We're not trying to find an Adam and Eve, Aph." Os pointed a finger at her. "We're trying to save this town from a fate worse than death and you've got no idea how you'll do that."

"Because they've got to do it." Aph waved an arm at the town. "They've got to decide for themselves that they want this. That they want to survive instead of giving up and letting nature take its course to swallow them whole. They need to find the will to survive for themselves or it won't matter what we did."

"It's not mattering now." Kali whispered and Aph noted her eyes went white. "He still-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Aph stopped Kali, waiting until her eyes blinked back to normal. "We won't lose, that I promise you."

"Are you even in a position to make that promise."

"Yes." Aph held Os's gaze until he turned away. "We won't lose here."

Kali turned to Os, shrugging her shoulders. "If she believes it's possible then I say we owe her the benefit of the doubt. It's what we committed to when we took this all on."

Os put his hands on his hips and then nodded, "I won't lose again. I'm old and I'm tired and I refuse to lose to that ass-wipe Tohil. Especially if he's using someone as disgusting as Green to do his dirty work."

"Then let's get to it." Aph grinned at them, "And, by the way, I'm the bait for Tohil. He never misses a chance to try and tell me he's better than me."

"Better you than me." Os vanished and Kali followed suit, leaving Aph alone in the parking lot.

"Better a lot of things than me."

* * *

John dipped his brush into the can again and paused, catching the wave from the corner of his eye. He sighed, turning in his crouch to see Aph sitting on one of the benches. "Figure out the little issue you had this morning did you?"

"We're working on it." Aph pointed at the can, "Mind if I help?"

"Can you help?" John scraped the brush on the edge of the can, taking it to the wall again. "I mean, are you really corporeal or just a spirit. And if you're a spirit, won't touching a religious place injure you or something?"

"I'm not a demon, so no to the second, and I'm corporeal enough." Aph picked up a spare brush, dipping it in the can to follow his lead. "I just choose who can and can't see me. There's a difference between that and being a spirit."

"So you're whole?"

"As whole as can be. I'm a higher level of being than you but I'm still mortal enough. Or, trying to be, anyway."

"What's stopping you?"

"I've got to prove I'm worthy of death." Aph paused, John noting it enough to stop his own work to meet her gaze. "I've got to prove that I know what love really is."

"Hence why you want me to fall in love with someone I don't even know?"

"Okay," Aph raised her hands in surrender, careful not to let the paint from her brush drip over her. "I admit that I buried the lead on the whole 'Anna Smith' thing."

"I'll say." John rested his brush on the can, Aph's joining his to cross over but still stay balanced. "I think you buried your lead on the whole reason why I'm here in general."

"Maybe all of it, to be honest."

"Honesty is best in something like this." John took a breath, "You brought me to a town where the man I saved in the war lives, his family lives, my ex-wife lives, and everything is apparently going to shit and you failed to mention any of that when I almost hit you with my car on the road."

"For the record you wouldn't have hit us. We're immortal and can't die."

"Your jobs aren't all permanent."

"It doesn't mean we're not protected while doing those jobs."

"I don't think that's really reaching the point."

"You're right and I'm doing it again." Aph took a breath, "What we're suggesting here is more than just for you to seduce this woman."

"You used that term, I'll remind you."

"I thought it was easier to say than that I wanted you to fall in love with her and get married." John choked, putting his hand to the wall and then growling as it slipped in the wet paint. "Told you."

"What?"

"I told you it sounded better than-"

"Not that."

"Right." Aph cringed, "This is a complicated explanation so I'll ask you not speak until I'm done to make sure I get through it all. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Aph cleared her throat. "There are some people who are destined to be with one person because only those two people can free one another from the shackles that bind them."

John frowned and Aph hurried to explain. "Things like fear or misery or whatever else keeps us from realizing our full potentials. Those pesky little troubles that bog us down and deny us the lives we could have."

"And you think I can do what? Find that here?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to talk about." Aph sat on the bench, "See, you were already on your way here when we found you so it's not fair to accuse me of forcing you here."

"Because you didn't influence that decision at all?"

"I'm not the kind of goddess who has that kind of power. I'm the little 'g' remember?" Aph shrugged, "It's difficult when people've been telling stories about you for a long time that have… let's just say they've greatly exaggerated my abilities."

"Because you don't have any?"

"Be nice." Aph wagged her finger at him. "You've seen what I can do."

"I've seen that between you and your other helpers you've given me the gift of perspective, forgiveness, and release but it's not done much for me."

"Maybe it's not just about you?" Aph brought her hands up and John scowled at her shrug. "They say, in Christianity, and the best way to be helped is to help others."

"What if these are people I never wanted to see again?"

"You wanted to vanish into the middle of nowhere after the war John so if I showed up anywhere and told you to help a neighbor you'd get sore about it either way." Aph took a breath, "Look, the purpose of this exercise is to prove that people are better than their natural impulses. Things like selfishness, greed, and the other sins."

"We're all sinners."

"But we're more than our sins. There's a quote somewhere out there that says we're not humans with a bit of divinity but divine beings with a bit of human nature about us." Aph put her hands on her knees, leaning forward to put her elbows there. "Don't tell me you've lost all confidence in human kind."

"I haven't."

"Then don't lose faith in yourself. You've the potential to change the life of that woman, of everyone in this town, if you really want to."

"Why would I want to?"

"Because as you turn away from the abyss in your soul you might find a bit more about life that's hopeful as you help the others in town turn away from their abyss."

"I don't owe them anything." John picked up his brush, "And they owe me nothing in return."

"Then you're forgetting what is owed humanity by those who share it." Aph stood, walking back to him as he repaired where his hand scraped through the wet paint. "They need you and you need them."

"They need you." John faced her. "Sybil needs your help. Tom needs your help. And I'd hazard you could name ways you could and should help other people in this town."

"I have to obey different rules than you, John." Aph folded her arms over her chest. "Those rules allow me to help you realize what you can do but I can't force you to do anything and I can't interfere in the general running of people's lives."

"You're interfering in my life."

"Didn't you listen to what I just told you?"

"I heard you say you couldn't interfere with the running of people's lives." John pointed a finger at his chest. "You're interfering with my life."

"Do you want me gone?"

"I want nothing to do with whatever war you're fighting."

"Because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are." Aph gave a little laugh but her face hardened. "You're afraid you don't deserve love. You're afraid to try and fail. Life didn't take anything from you that you didn't give up willingly."

"I don't need an ethics lesson from the goddess of sex."

"And I'll remind you I'm more than that." Aph took a deep breath. "I need your help here John because if we lose here then not only will the people in this town suffer but so will the whole world. Every win for Tohil is a loss for Life itself."

"Then maybe you should've fought him better in the past."

"You're an ass."

"I'm at the end of my rope and I don't like being jerked around, lied to, or left out." John slapped his hand against his chest. "This is my life to live and you're trying to twist it for your own ends."

"I'm sorry, you don't want a bigger purpose than painting commissions for your richer relatives?"

"I want to choose for myself."

"I never took that from you." Aph stepped way. "All I told you was that you could find peace here, that you could do good here, and that you might find love here. Excuse me for trying to make your life better."

"I'd rather you all just left me alone."

Aph sucked the insides of her cheeks, nodding. "Is that your final wish?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll respect your wishes and leave you alone." Aph bowed, "It's been a pleasure, John, much as you'd disagree."

John went to say something else but she vanished. He sighed, dipping the brush back into the can to finish the wall. The other brush there toppled off, hitting the ground and dripping onto the tarp. He picked it up, using the paint on the bristles before leaving the brush to the side and tried to ignore it as he continued his work.

* * *

Kali adjusted her sari over her shoulder as Os joined her. "How was your meeting?"

"He is certainly an ambitious little shit." Os pulled his scarf from his jacket. "Didn't think too much of me but I'll chalk that up to ingrained racism."

"She was far nicer by comparison." Kali lifted the cup of tea to her mouth, blowing on it before taking a sip. "Definitely caged."

"I hate when people do that to one another." Os shook his head, watching Anna and the man, Green, eating silently in the booth across from them. "To take a person with the effervescent personality she had and destroy it like that… That's death in and of itself."

"Has that part of her died?"

Os shook his head, "It's dying a bit more each day but she's trying to keep it alive as best she can. Unless she's got a reason to resurrect it then it'll stay buried there and eventually die of suffocation."

"That was always my favorite way to kill something." Kali choked on her tea and Os put a hand on her arm as Tohil took a chair at their table. "No, that's a lie. I preferred to watch the hearts ripped from the chests of the sacrifices. The moments when the light left their eyes after trying to breathe their last… That was best."

"You're disgusting." Os took Kali's tea away, handing her a napkin. "And I think I knew that before but I wasn't expecting you to still be such a shit. I'd hoped time had tempered you."

"War only got more sophisticated."

"Says the man trying to start a war in Vietnam and everywhere else in the world." Os folded his arms over his chest. "This still feels a little small for you."

"It's all about the overall effect. Imagine," Tohil waved his hand and they moved into a mist that cleared to show the world at an accelerated pace. "We start moving drugs from here, they infect the populations the world over. People fight for those resources and commit acts of horrible violence to soothe their urges or feed their addictions. The world falls to chaos… It's how the world turns."

"You bastard." Kali seethed, ignoring Os's arm, and drawing a sword from thin air to level at him. "I won't let you destroy the world to feed your sick need."

"Says the Destroyer of Worlds."

"I'm the Goddess of Death, Time, and the End of Days."

"And violence, if I remember correctly." Tohil batted away the point of her weapon. "Don't act like you're better than me."

"I am." Kali rose taller, her form exposing four additional sets of arms.

"Says the one who turns to violence first." Tohil swung his wrist and his wooden sword, with points of obsidian spread over the surface. "Don't think you've gained some kind of high ground."

"From the man trying to poison the world, I'll take this as my solemn duty to destroy you." Kali attacked Tohil, fighting him from the table to send him skidding back into the street.

"Dammit." Os ran from the restaurant, throwing his hand into the air to spread a dust into the air. Everyone blinked, their eyes drawing heavy, and eventually slumping over. "Thank you for that Tutu."

He ran out into the street, noting the path of destruction and groaning. "Where's Anubis when you need him to clean something up after you?"

"He's the god of embalming." Aph appeared at his side, groaning as they watched Kali and Tohil fight one another, fireballs igniting buildings and cars where the two missed one another. "She always did have a short fuse."

"She's just feeling the stress." Os nodded at Aph, "How was your little trip?"

"He wants nothing to do with us anymore."

"That's to be expected." Os sighed, pointing down the street as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you want to stop that?"

"They'll wear themselves down in a moment." Aph held up her wrist, consulting her watch. "Another minute, maybe."

"Fine by me." Os closed his eyes and then opened them again, noting the restaurant and the way Tohil and Kali held one another in an unblinking scowl. He smiled at the mousey waitress as she passed. "Staring contest, no need to worry."

Aph pulled the chair between Tohil and Kali, shrugging at Os. "She's wanted to do this since Hiroshima."

"And he's never going to turn down a fight. Although," Os pointed at Tohil, "I don't think he's ready for it."

"She's had a lot of time to think about it." Aph winked at Os's expression. "What? Not impressed?"

"No." He leaned forward to investigate both, "They're almost done."

"Good. Then we need to get gone." Aph put a hand just above Kali's shoulder and reached out for Os. "The moment he blinks."

Os nodded and when Tohil blinked he grabbed Aph's hand, his other on Kali's shoulder, and the three of them vanished. Tohil held the table, pushing back so quickly the chair behind him toppled to the ground. He seethed a moment and stormed out of the restaurant.

Aph sighed from the corner booth and rubbed her hand over Kali's back. "Nice win there."

"He's still alive." Kali bit out, ready to leave the booth but Os and Aph held her back. "If I go now-"

"Then you'll be in more trouble." Aph bit the inside of her cheek. "We've already poked the hornets' nest. I think it's time we let them be for a bit."

"I suspect that means John too." Kali turned to her and Aph hung her head. "He was always going to doubt himself."

"If he keeps doubting himself then there's a chance we'll lose here." Aph knocked her head against the back of the booth. "I think we should consider that I made a mistake. A mistake that might lose us the soul of this town and the soul of that poor man."

"Don't give up just yet." Kali nudged her. "There's always hope where people need a friend. And I suspect someone needs him as a friend very soon."

"Now she's just showing off." Os raised a hand. "Three teas?"

* * *

John sealed the can, carrying it with two others into a little closet between the chapel and the rectory. Something clattered and John paused, hand still on the door to push it closed. The sound of breaking glass made him jump, shutting the door hard enough to startled him again and take a second to calm his breathing. Another object hit a solid surface and John closed the door, making his way into the kitchen.

His fingers struggled to find the light switch but when he did he threw it up, blinking against the glare to see Mr. Carson struggling to pick up a few bottles rolling over the floor while avoiding glass on the floor. John reached for a hanging broom and brought it over, sweeping up the glass before grabbing Mr. Carson's arm to help the man off the floor.

He tottered and John dropped the broom to catch him before he could fall. The scent of cheap alcohol wafted off the man and John pushed him into a seat at the table to get him out of the way as he cleaned up the glass and sorted the bottles into the container for the milkman. As he replaced the broom he heard Mr. Carson speak.

"You never asked me about her."

John frowned, turning to Mr. Carson as the man hiccupped, his whole body shaking as he rested his cheek on his bent hand. "Sorry?"

"You never asked me about her and I never said anything about her because I was afraid."

John risked a glance around before he pulled a chair out, sitting near Mr. Carson. "Why'd you get drunk Mr. Carson? That's not what I expected from a man of God."

"No," Mr. Carson shook his head, eyes unfocused. "No it's not but it's what happens once a year."

"Are you mourning something Mr. Carson?" John put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know a bit about that."

"Do you know what it's like to watch your child grow up without you?"

John blinked, coughing to clear his throat. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault." Mr. Carson's hand flailed, almost slapping John by accident as he tried to put his hand on John's shoulder. "You didn't know about her. That's why you never asked. But you look a bit like him and I've been thinking about it the whole time you've been working here. About how I need to get it off my chest and confess."

"Confess what?"

"Because that's what good pastors do." Mr. Carson's head came off his hand, bending his hand to point at John. "They are good and honest and they live the laws they talk about in sermons."

"Most do, I think but we're all human." John held the hand at his shoulder.

"If I confess to you, is it the same?"

"I'm no priest."

"But you're someone to tell. Maybe if I tell you," Mr. Carson hiccupped again and John held him so he did not topple from the chair. "Then I might find the courage to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Mr. Crawley, over at Grantham Estates. Do you know him?"

John cringed, "I knew him a long time ago."

"Then do you think he'd forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For what happened?" Mr. Carson's weaving conversation focused, tears in his eyes. "For the mistake I made in Singapore."

"You were in Singapore?"

"I worked there, for a church, for a time." Mr. Carson wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, flailing a bit as he tried to get control of his emotions. "It was a mistake and we both regretted it but it happened and now… Now I watch her get older every year and I can't say anything. She doesn't even know who I am."

"Who?"

"My daughter." Mr. Carson sighed, "My daughter Mary."

John's jaw dropped, barely hearing Mr. Carson's words.

"She's so beautiful and strong and I… I just want to tell her how proud I am of her. How proud I've been since she was six and tried to convince me to help you run away. She wanted to borrow the nice settings to sell for a bus ticket. I gave her twenty cents instead of a kiss."

"I always believed he got the bad end of that deal." John skidded his chair over the floor as he hurried to stand at the sight of Mrs. Hughes in the doorway. "He deserved more for the money he gave her."

"I didn't…" John pointed at Mr. Carson. "I heard a noise and didn't want him to cut himself because he broke a bottle and-"

"And it's her birthday." Mrs. Hughes came over, taking John's position at Mr. Carson's side. "He always wants to tell her the truth and knows the only thing to stop her is if he's drunk. He may lose his mind a bit when he's gone like this but his pride won't let him go out in public in such a state."

"Appearances and all that?"

"He's a proud man." Mrs. Hughes put out a hand, catching John's. "I want to thank you for helping him. For… I don't know if I can ask this of you but-"

"If you're worried about me saying anything then you shouldn't be." John held her hands. "I've no right to judge any man and the kind of… The pain he's got is more than enough for him. I don't need to add to that in any way and I won't."

"We don't deserve you here Mr. Bates."

"I don't think I deserve to be here." John sighed, taking his hand back. "And I'm sorry, about Mr. Carson."

"It was a mistake he's spent the last twenty-five years bearing on his own."

"But you know."

"We've no secrets." Mrs. Hughes held Mr. Carson's drooping head to her shoulder, brushing her fingers through his hair. "He told me early on."

"Because he wanted to be honest with you."

"I think he wants to be honest with them too but, for the moment, you're the best person he can tell because he hopes to keep working up his courage." Mrs. Hughes took a breath, "I'm grateful you were here to hear his confession. He's been holding on to this for so long."

"But he's never told her? Or Robert?"

"How do you tell a man that, in a moment of weakness, his wife was unfaithful to him with a man he trusts?"

"He deserves to know."

"I'm not saying he doesn't." Mrs. Hughes shrugged, "But how do you tell someone that?"

"I don't know. I've never been very good at finding the truth for myself." John sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I guess we've got to find that courage in ourselves to do the human thing."

"In this case we've got to find the divinity in ourselves to do the divine thing and hope they'll do it too." Mrs. Hughes brushed some of Mr. Carson's hair from his forehead. "We often forget we're all more divine than human."

"What?"

"We like to think we're just humans walking toward divinity but we're-"

"Divine beings walking in humanity." John finished, "I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes but I need to go."

"Of course, we've kept you long enough."

John raced to his car, the chirping of the cicadas filling the humid night air with sound as he drove back to his hotel room. He barely took the keys from his engine before he raced up the stairs, ignoring the complaints of his leg, and opened the door to this borrowed room. To his not-so-great surprise Aph, Os, and Kali waited there for him.

"How do I win over Anna Smith?"

"We're so glad you asked." Aph grinned, "Welcome back to the game John."


	8. The Art of the Great Seduction

John steeled himself, wiping briefly at his already sweating neck, and entered Town Hall. He nodded at the woman at the front window and followed the plaque indicating 'Archive' all the way to the stairs. With a frown he descended into the basement and followed the indicator for the 'Records' office. Despite the sign on the door reading 'Closed' john knocked carefully on the glass.

Something shifted behind the blocked surface, rustling papers and perhaps one disturbed box before a shadow appeared between the slats. The blinds over the door fluttered up and John blinked at the sight of an older woman. She blinked back and opened the door, wrinkles furrowing deeper into her forehead.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Anna Smith."

"And, you are?"

John cleared his throat, "John Bates, I'm staying-"

"You're the artist who repainted the church." The woman opened the door wide and yanked John's hand to drag him into the room. "I've been meaning to compliment your work but you've been so occupied after the meetings every week I've not had the chance."

"I'm flattered." John extricated his hand from her grip, shaking it out to try and restore blood flow. "And a little embarrassed to admit now that I don't know your name."

"Oh," She waved him off, disappearing between shelves so her voice echoed oddly amongst the wooden, metal, and plastic shelves. "It'd be different if I was someone significant and I might be offended but I'm no one and so I've got no hard feelings on that account."

"Everyone is someone, ma'am." John shrugged, "I've never met anyone who wasn't someone."

The woman paused, narrowing her eyes as if studying John for a trace of insincerity. If she found any she did not say, only nodded and spoke again. "In that case, I'm Isobel Crawley. I work here in the archives."

"Are you the archivist?"

"Oh no. I'm here as a part time opportunity."

"Not full time?"

"I'm retried." Ms. Crawley reemerged, carrying a few things to take to another shelf. "They thought I might suit nicely to this position and I do. Saves them money and time trying to hire someone full time."

"They asked you here?"

"Not exactly. I needed something to give me purpose again since getting old means getting inconvenient."

"I guess that's dependent on perspective." John shifted around a table and a few shelves toward the desks buried in the back of the room to try and find a better place to stand as Ms. Crawley continued tracking through the shelves. Even in the relative gloom of the basement dwelling, two slit windows high in the wall offered light in the dark back reaches of the room. "It's an honor denied many."

"What is?"

"Getting old."

"That it is." Ms. Crawley joined him at the desks, pointing to the clearer of the two. "That's usually where Ms. Smith sits."

"Is she the archivist?"

"No, she's part time like me. The archivist… it's not really a position we have anymore." Ms. Crawley waved a hand in the air, "Ms. Smith and I are stop-gap measures, nothing more. We've got our fingers in the dikes but the water'll come in all the same."

"How often is Ms. Smith here?"

"Most days. But she's been very busy lately with some personal matters and not in as often."

"Personal matters?"

Ms. Crawley almost ignored the question. "It's not my business to judge but they seem to be increasing, whatever they are."

"But you don't know what it is?"

"I don't ask because it's not my business." Ms. Crawley thumbed through a stack, "To each their own and live and let live, I say."

"Is that normal?" At Ms. Crawley's frown John hurried to explain, "Her increased absences. Has it happened before?"

"If it has or not I'm not sure it's a large matter."

"Why's that?"

"We're a small town Mr. Bates. We've not got much to archive and with the possibility that we'll be even smaller by the beginning of next year…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I sometimes wonder if it's even worth the efforts we put in to preserve any of this if it'll just vanish into the dust."

"Your town's…?" John fumbled, not sure what words to use, and tried something. "Dying?"

"That's a good word for it." Ms. Crawley sorted a few papers and opened the filing cabinets to the side to slide them into the appropriate folders. "Once the mine had no more coal to give there wasn't much left for this town. And when we lost the next generation to the foreign fields afar… Well…"

John nodded, "Did you lose anyone?"

"Me? Not in this war." She gathered her breath, putting on a brave face as she turned to John. "My husband, Reginald, passed in the Great War. My son and I moved here to escape the possibility of another conflict and I had hoped to never have to witness that kind of suffering again but…"

"I understand."

"Did you serve?"

"I was in Singapore." John coughed, "But that was a long time ago. The world's moved on."

"If only that were true." Ms. Crawley's finger traced the edge of a folder she picked up and just held in her hands. "The world only looks like it moved on but we all stay the same."

"I guess." John pointed to Anna's desk. "If she's not here then where would I find her?"

"For what purpose?"

"Nothing but a professional curiosity." John pointed toward himself. "She's commented on the work at the church as well and mentioned a desire to learn more. I was hoping to offer her lessons, should she be so inclined."

"And you came here to do that?"

"It was where she said I could find her, if I had the time." John tried to control his breathing, wondering if this attentive woman could hear the lie through his teeth. "I had the time so…"

"Possibly at the school." Ms. Crawley finally opened the folder in her hands to arrange the contents, turning away from him. "She's helping the chemistry teacher arrange the curriculum for the students in the fall."

"She's a teacher?"

"Former chemist actually." Ms. Crawley paused, a frown lining her face. "She was a brilliant one too. It was always a shame when she gave up her job in Richmond to come back here."

"Any particular reason?"

"For someone with Anna Smith's talent and brains, there's nothing in Downton for her." Ms. Crawley opened another cabinet and pushed folders to the side to slide the one in her hands into the space. "This kind of place only suffocate s talents like hers."

"Because it's so small?"

"Because there's no way to grow here." Ms. Crawley pointed at John, her focus almost entirely taken by the drawer. "I suspect you'll leave when you've finished."

"It's part of a plan, I guess."

"Then you understand." Ms. Crawley reached farther into the drawer. "Places like this aren't meant for those the world would benefit from seeing."

"Oh." John chewed the inside of his cheek a moment, "Do you… That is to say… How much do you think her being here has to do with Mr. Green?"

Ms. Crawley paled, pivoting so quickly to face John that the drawer behind her slammed shut and made them both jump. "What about him?"

"Nothing, in particular, I think, it's… When Ms. Smith came by the church the other day, while I was painting, he seemed angry she'd set foot inside it. I was curious if he's a God-fearing man."

"Oh." Ms. Crawley's voice got small and she started dry-washing her hands. "He's… He's a force, in this town, and that's to be respected."

"A 'force'?" She nodded and John shrugged, "Force of what?"

"He's not to be taken lightly is all I'm saying."

"And what's Ms. Smith to him?"

"None of our business, that's what." She motioned to the stack on her desk. "As you can see I'm a bit shorthanded so, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course." John fumbled a sort of salute to her and walked toward the door. "Thank you, for your help."

"Just… Don't tell anyone I told you anything."

"But you didn't tell me anything."

"Perfect." She ducked her head, going immediately back to her work, and John left the office.

He paused outside it, rubbing the back of his head, and stared at the glass door that still hung the 'closed' sign. It shifted back and forth, settling in the aftermath of the door's abrupt close, and set an odd tapping rhythm that eventually quieted to nothing in the empty corridor. John stepped back and almost jumped out of his skin when a voice from the bench beside the door spoke.

"Not too helpful was she?" Aph turned up to him, mindlessly flipping through a magazine in her hands. "Doesn't help when people are scared."

"Scared of what? Of who?"

"Technically speaking the correct term is 'of whom' but contextually I knew what you meant." She closed the magazine and left it on the wooden bench to walk alongside John to the stairs. Her shoes squeaked against the floor as they did and Aph paused a moment. "They wax these really well don't they?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was bored and I wanted to hang out with you." Aph paused, wincing, "And also to warn you that Anna's not here."

"Very helpful, thank you."

"I'm not omniscient. I was hoping to catch you before you left this morning but hot dang were you out of your room in a flash." Aph nudged him with her elbow. "Excited about the chance to seduce someone?"

"You make it sound so…"

"Enticing?"

"Lewd."

"I'm sorry and you're right." Aph raised her hands in surrender before clapping them together. "But I think there's some things you need to know about this… plan, before you continue."

"I'm starting to get the increasingly uncomfortable feeling that you keep things from me specifically so I'll give you an answer I'm honor bound to abide by before telling me the whole story."

"This one you can blame on Kali." Aph snorted, "For having all of Time at her disposal you'd think she'd skip to the good bits."

"What bits?"

"Specifically?" Aph waved a hand toward the Archives. "In regards to Anna, mostly. She is the end goal here."

"I thought you just wanted to save the town."

"I do and we are but she's the key to that."

"I thought I was the key." Aph bit her lip, a move John worried might be because there was another detail she had yet to share but then realized was her trying to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"Key… It's…" She gestured to him. "You'd be the Key Master and she's the Gate Keeper."

"What?"

"It's…" Aph shook her head. "A movie about thirty years away and far too misogynistic and anti-feminist for thirty years after that."

"But you just…" John closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose to try and stop a pounding feeling he started associating with his association with these gods. "Who is the key?"

"You're a matching set."

"So what do I need to know about my 'other half', as it were?"

"That she's at the school."

"Ms. Crawley said so. Something about helping a Chemistry teacher or-"

"Unless they're teaching methamphetamine production in high schools these days, that's not at all what she's doing in there."

"What?"

Aph pointed toward the school through the windows as they ascended the stairs. "It's summer and that's where Green makes his meth. The smell you so helpfully identified for us with that tip about what people use formaldehyde for."

"He's using her to help him?"

"She's a brilliant chemist."

"But…" John shook his head, "How? Why?"

"From what I've gathered it has something to do with someone named Simon Bricker, your ex-wife, Green, and a job Anna lost in Richmond due to some detail about her younger years getting out." Aph shrugged, "All I know is that there's no love lost there."

"Then why isn't Kali here to tell me about all this?"

"She's with Os distracting Tohil. And they can't always be around. We've got other things to do."

"You don't seem to."

"I'm Love so my job's…" Aph shook her head, "Never mind, I don't have to explain myself to you. Like it or not I'm here, they're not, and we're working with the information we have."

"So do I just knock down the doors and break her out of there?"

"I wouldn't since the byproducts of the process are poisonous but something along those lines, albeit more safely, might be considered romantic." They exited Town Hall and started up the street toward the school. "I heard you witnessed Mr. Carson's confession."

"I did." John caught Aph's look out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Well?"

"It's none of my business and I've no right to judge him or any man. It's his affair-"

"Quite literally."

"And," John glared Aph to silence, "I'm not going to be the one who breaks that news. On either side of the issue."

"Smart choice."

"Then why mention it?"

"Because you're the kind of person people tell things to. It's good to know they can trust you with their secrets. It might help us get an edge."

"I'm not spying for you."

"It's not spying. It's…" Aph squinted one eye, "Maybe a bit like spying. More like recon than spying but-"

"Do you ever finish a thought or are they always these partially formed sentences or full paragraphs and nothing in between?"

"Around you? Mostly half-finished thoughts."

"It' bloody irritating."

"I'm sorry but I don't bend to your whims and wishes." Aph scoffed, acting a moment like a child told off by their parent. "You try organizing your thoughts when they're bumping up against millennia of memories and ideas."

"Are any of those useful?"

"You know, that hurts."

"So does having to speak to a woman who's thousands of years old with nothing really helpful to offer."

"First off, rude." Aph ticked up her fingers, "Secondly, you're never supposed to mention a woman's age. Thirdly…"

She stopped, staring off into the distance a moment before turning around to face the empty street behind them. John turned with her, hair standing on end, and tried to identify why she stopped. Before he could speak she shook herself and started again.

"Thirdly, you don't have to speak with me. Your responses are entirely your own."

John pointed toward the street. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Just now. You were staring at the street like there was-"

Aph laughed, waving her hand to bat down his worry. "I just wanted to see what you'd do. Kind of funny actually."

"That's not funny."

"It was a little funny."

John stopped in the street, "Is this a game to you?"

"Certainly not. I take my job incredibly seriously."

"But you're laughing because it was funny?"

Aph nodded, "Like I said, a 'little' funny."

"It wasn't funny."

"No, that's not funny." Aph pointed at the school and pushed John toward a corner so they could hide themselves. "It's like my three second-least favorite people."

"What does 'second-least favorite' mean?"

"That I hate them after how much I hate Tohil." Aph pointed. "Green, your ex-wife, and the one with the gaunt face and the bug eyes is Simon Bricker. He owned the place where Anna worked in Richmond."

"How is that relevant?"

"Because it begs the question," Aph turned to John, "What's he doing here, in Downton, right now?"

"Standing around in this awful heat chatting?" John shrugged and edged out a bit for a better look. "That's all I can gather."

"But why risk the humidity John?" Aph leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's the question we should all be asking."

"I get the feeling you don't like confrontation."

"Me?" Aph shook her head, "No, hate it. And I'd encourage you to not engage with them."

"Does that seem like something I'd do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you thought you'd be gallant or something and then try to appeal to Anna's romantic side by riding in on a white horse."

"I'd rather just get to know her. Then I'd know if she even likes white horses."

Aph shook a finger at him, "Good point."

John studied the trio again, "They've been out here awhile."

"How can you tell?" Aph snuck a peek before retreating. "I do hope you're not judging by the sweat stains because in this level of humidity-"

"By the redness of their faces." John pointed, "I married Vera, I know what happens when she's out in the sun too long."

"Right," Aph nodded, clicking her teeth and pointing at John. "Irish complexions and the sun… Lobster level burn."

"What?"

"Nothing." Aph tugged on John's sleeve. "Look, they're leaving."

Vera and Bricker got into one car together, driving off with a screech of their tires on the weeping asphalt, while Green kicked the tire of the car nearest his position. He dug into his pocket, extracting a shining case, and ripped a cigarette form the interior. Shoving it between his teeth he lit it quickly and started pacing the length of the lot, the smoke from the strip of paper dangling upward like a reluctant offering. After a few moments he took the stub from his mouth, tossed it t the ground to grind it with his heel, and then got into the car to drive away.

John waited another few moments before crossing the lot toward the school doors, with Aph on his heels. A firm yank on the door opened it and John entered the building. Frowning at the interior, and following the vague scent of chemicals he recognized, John wound through the complex hallways and corridors latched on and attached with all the precision of someone trying to make the building equivalent of Frankenstein.

Eventually, with a few short bursts of unhelpful suggestion from Aph, John managed to find the right door. He raised his knuckles and gave a short chuckle before rapping them against the glass. Shuffling, and a muffled curse, made it through the doorway before it opened to reveal Anna. A mask covered the lower half of her face and goggles teased a red line where the suction kept them sealed to her for protection. At the sight of him she started and hurried to close the door, pushing him back into the corridor, and tore the goggles from her head while yanking the mask down.

"Mr. Bates what a lovely surprise. I'm so sorry I-" She stopped, frowning. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Ms. Crawley, at the Archives, said you were here helping the Chemistry teacher design the curriculum for the upcoming year."

"Yes, that's right." Anna pulled her hands loose from a pair of large gloves John only just noticed by the sucking sound of the rubber. "I've got the training for it and I wanted to give back to the school for all-"

"I'm sure that methamphetamine production isn't something on a syllabus for secondary school students."

"They're called high schoolers here." Anna squeezed the gloves in her fingers, twisting them to make the rubber creak. "But that's beside the point. You-"

"I know what they smell like." John bit the inside of his cheek. "I've…"

Anna frowned, "You know… How would you know what methamphetamines smell like?"

"We took them, in Singapore, to help us stay awake when we fought the Japanese during the siege."

"Oh my…" Anna swallowed, "I wasn't aware that you… I'm so sorry."

"I don't…" John stopped himself, "I don't need pity, Ms. Smith."

"I wasn't pitying you." She dropped her arms to her sides, slapping against the chemically resistant apron she wore. "Are you here to arrest me?"

"What?"

"Is that your job here? Are you sniffing us out and you're hoping that I'll tell you everything about this operation? Because all I know is the tiny part of it I actually have at my disposal, quite literally, and I couldn't tell you anything else even if I wanted to."

"I think you've misjudged me, Ms. Smith."

"Have I?"

"Yes." John nodded, "I'm just a painter. I'm here to paint Americana for some rich relatives in Ireland. I happened to stop by the church and took their commission because I wanted to do something for God. Other than that, I've no ulterior motives or alternative intentions."

Anna frowned, "Then what… what brings you here?"

"I…" John swallowed hard, "I was hoping to invite you to dinner."

"Invite me to dinner?" Anna blinked, "Why?"

"Because… I felt a bit of a connection when we met, at the church. Before your…" John paused, "What is he to you?"

"Alex?" John nodded and Anna shrugged, "He's the one paying me for my work here."

"He's a drug dealer?"

"You could call him that. He believes he's creating a legacy so he can take on more legitimate business practices with Mr. Bricker in the future and-" Anna stopped, "I've already said too much and it'll only get us both into trouble."

"So you're not with Alex?"

"I'm not sure I understand. When you say 'with' do you…?" Anna's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "Oh no, Mr. Green and I are… business associates."

"And just that?"

"To his dismay." Anna focused on a corner a moment, "But I guess there's only so far someone can tug your strings."

"I believe I'm the confused one now."

"Have you ever had something you've done come back to haunt you?" Anna studied John's face, the intensity of her gaze leaving John shuddering slightly. "Have you had to face the reality of a decision you made when you finally recognize the corner it painted you into when it's too late to free yourself?"

"In a way." John chewed the inside of his cheek. "The Japanese had me in camps for most of the war."

"Then you do understand." Anna opened her hands to him, her gloves slapping her apron on the return trip. "I'm cursed, Mr. Bates."

"Cursed?" John wanted to laugh but stopped himself. "How can you be cursed?"

"It's what people usually think when you cause someone's death." Anna sighed, "No matter your age, when that's how people know you it's the kind of thing that stays with you. Like bad luck."

"And Mr. Green's used this to his advantage?"

"Yes he did." Anna gathered herself, "I'm sure you've got other things on your mind and other things to do that won't waste your time as much as being here with me will."

"No, I don't." John dry washed his hands and risked a step towards her. "I'd like to take you to dinner. Since you know the town better than me I'd suggest you chose the where but the when, if you're willing, should be tonight."

Anna frowned at him, "Did you not hear about me being 'cursed'?"

"I heard it but I can't say I really believe in that sort of thing."

"What about Mr. Green?"

John shrugged, "If he's not got a claim on you, in a romantic way, then he's nothing more than your employer… No matter how despicable his employment opportunities are."

"And you're not bothered by…" Anna motioned to herself. "My occupation?"

"You just said it was a matter of desperation."

"I create the chemical compounds that kill people, Mr. Bates, that's not something one just forgives."

"I'm neither a priest nor a policeman." John opened his hands to her. "What you're doing is between you and whatever God you worship and whatever laws you follow."

Anna scoffed, shaking her head, "You'd accept that?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not normal."

"I'm a painter who can't paint anymore and so came here to do commissions that take nothing from me and offer nothing in return." John paused, "None of us are normal and I don't think I'd want it if it were."

"You don't know anything about me."

"That's the purpose of the activity." John dug in his pockets. "Here's the number for my hotel. Call it if you decide. I'll be there all day."

Anna took the card, turning it in the fingers of her free hand. "And when would this… date be?"

"Seven, if you're available."

"Alright." Anna nodded, "Meet me at Mrs. Patmore's at seven p.m."

"Meet you there?"

Anna nodded again, "If the date goes well then I might allow you to walk me home."

"And if not?"

"Then I guess we'll continue in our lack of normalcy alone." Anna tucked the card away, walking back toward the room. "I'll see you this evening Mr. Bates."

John watched her go, ducking away the moment the door closed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, frowning to himself, and barely noticed when Aph came to his side again. In fact he ignored her so thoroughly it took her poking him in the arm to even respond to her presence.

"Ouch."

"You're ignoring me."

"I'm trying to figure out how a gifted woman, like her, believes she's cursed." John stopped, pointing back toward the building. "And why she thinks she helped kill someone."

"Those are questions for Kali, not me." Aph kept pace with John. "My area of expertise is more involved with you preparing for that date of yours."

"I don't think you should help."

"Why not?" Aph put her hand to her chest, "I'm the goddess of Love."

"Little 'g', remember."

"You're full of hurt today, aren't you?"

"And you're full of misdirects and false leads." John held her gaze until Aph nodded. "That's what I thought."

"So that's a 'no' to my help?"

John pursed his lips and then sighed, "You can help if you want. But it's limited to helping me find what to wear and what to say. I'll have no suggestions of anything else."

"I know a few moves, from India, for the bedroom if you want-" Aph stopped as John scowled at her. "Just kidding. Strictly preparation for the evening and nothing else."

"You promise?"

"Promise." She crossed herself before clapping her hands together. "Now, let's get you all gussied up for this date yeah?"


	9. We All Bear Scars

John tightened the tie and turned to the room. Os immediate left his seat and adjusted the tie before pulling the jacket down. "We should've gotten this tailored."

"It still fits." John argued and, before Os could respond, Kali batted him away. "It does still fit, yes?"

"It's perfect for the evening." She dusted his shoulders. "You look dashing."

"Thank you."

"He could look more dashing."

"Os if you say another word-" Kali warned and then turned to John. "He is right on one point… If only we had a better jacket for you."

"I thought you just said I looked dashing?"

"We all say things we don't mean to those we love." Aph tried to justify and then cringed as Os laughed from his chair, throwing a long leg over the other to slant himself across the surface of it. "Shut up. You know what I meant."

"I didn't say a thing."

"If you've got some way to actually help," Kali gestured toward John, taking a step back. "Then be my guest."

"Thank you." Os pushed himself to his feet and motioned both women away from John. "A man should be dressed by a man. Women have no sense where men are concerned."

"I disagree."

"Name one famous female designer." Os opened his hands to them, "I'll wait."

"I'm sure there's a couple." Aph looked to Kali but the other woman just shrugged. "Thank you for all the help. You can see through all time and space and you can't tell me the identity of a female designer."

"Chanel?" John suggested and froze when Os stopped pulled at his lapel, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You know who Coco Chanel is?"

"I know my wife wanted one of her dresses once and it would've cost my life to buy it." John shuddered, "Vera wasn't happy with that."

"I get the uncomfortable feeling she didn't get happy with much." Aph sighed, "To all the partners who make their companions miserable, I wish the worst of tepid tea on them."

"Or the polite scorn of a Canadian." Kali sat on the end of the bed as Os pulled and stretched John's suit. "I didn't know you were a fashionista Os."

"Please," Os turned over his shoulder to address her, still tugging and tucking at John's clothing. "Don't you ever notice how nicely I'm dressed?"

"It's hard not to." Aph muttered and Os scowled at her.

"Just because I don't dress like I'm rebelling against my parents and about to get high in a back alley doesn't mean you can poke fun at me."

"Your clothes are never why I poke fun at you." Aph waved a hand at Kali. "She's dressed nicely."

"She's dressed traditionally," Os clarified, going to his knees to fix John' trousers. "And there's a beauty to that."

"If I dressed traditionally I'd be in a very revealing toga."

"For all of us, thank you for choosing not to." Kali put a hand out toward Aph and they squeezed a moment before she pulled back. "And I think it adds flair to her. Love's found in many different ways and places. Why not allow Aphrodite to look the part?"

"It's unprofessional." Os tucked in a bit of John's trouser and then rocked back on his heels. "And we're supposed to be taken seriously."

"I don't think that's an issue when I bring you along." Aph swung her legs off the arm of her chair to sit with her elbows on her knees. "How's our man?"

"Finished." Os stood, stepping back to make a line with Kali on his right and Aph on his left. "With more time I could've done better but it'll do."

John tipped his head down and then half-spun to get a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "This isn't my suit."

"It is for the next…" Os checked the shining watch on his wrist. "Seven hours, give or take four and a half minutes."

"Four and a half minutes?"

Os shrugged, "The way time works now isn't the way it worked when I first came into the world. Measurements in general have changed. I can't tell you how old I am because calendars-"

"Okay, we get it." Aph hushed him and stepped forward to grab John's hand, her other pulling a bunch of flowers from thin air. "Don't expect this every time but, for a special occasion."

She handed them over and John held them gingerly with his free hand. "These won't vanish in seven hours will they?"

"I'm not like the Fairy Godmother over there," Aph jerked her head toward Os before winking. "It's permanent. Part of my gift, as it were."

"Really?"

"Really." Aph stepped back, John's hand nervously tugging at his tie. "After Saint Valentine died he agreed to work with me and now we've got a few tricks up our collective sleeves."

"And people say romance is dead." John tried to smile, his hand shaking slightly as he held the flowers.

"Saint Valentine is anyway." Os muttered and then cried out as Kali elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Stop ruining the mood." Kali opened her hand at John, still speaking at Os. "He's already nervous."

"Can't you just tell him how the evening goes and he'll be confident."

Kali sighed, shaking her head and turning to John. "I hope you know why that'd be an exceptionally bad idea."

"I've read _The Time Machine_."

"Not…" Kali shook her head, "That's alright. Just know, you're the right man for this job and we've got nothing but confidence in you."

John turned to Os, "Even you?"

"I might be the only one willing to treat you like an adult and not like you're wrapped in cotton but," Os held up a finger, making sure both women and John were paying attention. "I do believe you can do this. I wouldn't have agreed to this madness if I didn't."

"Thank you." John swallowed and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Knock 'em dead John." Aph opened the door, sweeping him out of it before crowding in the space with Os and Kali to watch him descend the steps and get into his car. "Wish we could do something about the weather."

"Like what?" Os raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger toward the sky. "It's going to be this hot until mid-September."

"It's not as far away as you think." Aph warned and then frowned at Kali. "What's got you?"

"I think I know someone who could help with the weather." Kali shrugged, "A little romantic rain?"

"Rain in summer, here, is thunder and lightning and flooding." Os shook his head, "Bad idea."

"We could try and wrangle a nice Spring sprinkle." Kali reached into her sari and pulled out a small piece of jewelry. "Someone owes me a favor."

"What'd you do for Yu Shi to get that?" Aph pointed at it, her lips pursed. "I hope you didn't change time for him."

"I helped Feng Bo with something and Yu Shi promised me a favor in return." Kali rubbed the blue stone between her hands. "This seems about the time to use it."

Os groaned, "I hope you're not wrong."

Kali snorted in offense, "Excuse you but I'm never wrong."

"So says you."

"Shut it, both of you." Aph nodded at Kali. "Call for the rain."

* * *

John pushed his palm against his trousers, hoping to get rid of the sweat and the shake simultaneously, but only succeeding in drawing attention to himself as the hostess leaned over to address him. "Is your party here yet, sir?"

"No, not-"

"I hope I'm the party." John stood up in a flash, almost whacking himself in the face with the flowers as Anna approached him, wearing a flaring blue dress. "If not then I think I overdressed for the evening."

"You look…" John struggled a moment, "Lovely… And it still seems like such an unsatisfactory explanation for how you look."

"It'll do." She pointed at the flowers, "Are those for me?"

"Yes." He swallowed and handed them over gently. "A friend picked them out so I hope they're what you like."

"They're exactly what I enjoy." Anna let her fingers brush over the collection of flowers, gently sliding over the petals. "Thank you."

"I'd say my pleasure but…"

"Someone else picking them out doesn't mean I don't appreciate the gesture." Anna tucked the flowers into the crook of her arm. "Are you ready?"

"Not at all." John offered his arm for Anna's free hand. "But I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask."

John turned to the hostess, "We're ready to be seated."

The hostess nodded, ducking into the podium to retrieve two menus and motioned for them to follow her. "This way."

They followed the woman to a corner table and Anna slid into the booth with her back to the door to leave John in the farthest corner. She carefully set the flowers to the side and accepted the menu from the hostess as John took his seat. Her eyebrow quirked for a second and nodded at him. "Are you going to continue sweating in that jacket?"

"If I remove it, I think I might be embarrassed to admit that the stains on my shirt'll show how much I'm not coping with this heat."

"Even with a shirt as dark as that?"

John tipped his head down and blinked at his black shirt. "I don't even remember putting this shirt on. I thought I grabbed a white one."

"Maybe you knew you wanted to take off your jacket and didn't want to show me that you're sweating," Anna leaned over toward him, "Like the rest of us."

"If you knew how hot it was here, why do you stay?"

Anna shrugged, "There's nothing left for me in England so this is home."

"Do you like it here?"

Her fingers pulled down on the menu and shrugged. "Home is where you make it, as they say, and I guess this place'll do."

Someone coughed and John jumped as he realized the hostess still stood there. "Sorry."

"Drinks?"

"I don't-" John went to say but Anna interrupted him.

"Two waters please, with ice, and a lemonade for me." Anna opened her menu and turned to John, "I hope you don't mind."

"Water's more than fine." John opened the menu as well, waiting for the hostess to leave. "I think I might've offended her."

"People in small towns are very protective of them." Anna looked over the menu, "And I've got a bit of pride for the small town where I grew up."

"Not here, obviously."

"No." Anna dragged her teeth over her lip before turning back to the menu. "I grew up in England, obviously."

"Just England or somewhere more specific?"

"It was a small village in England." Anna kept her eyes down and John swallowed, abandoning the other questions. "And you? You're not from around here either and since you mentioned having relatives in Ireland…"

"I was born in Ireland but raised in London." John glanced over the menu but did not take in many of the choices. "I joined the Army and moved to Singapore so I can only call myself a child of the British Empire."

"Aren't we all, in a way?" Anna turned up, accepting the glasses the hostess brought before handing over the menu. "We'll take the spinach artichoke dip for our appetizer, a shared salad, and the fettucine alfredo for the both of us."

John handed over the menu, giving a smile to the hostess, and took his glass of water as well. "What she said."

The woman rolled her eyes and left, both menus tucked under her arm. John narrowed his eyes at Anna, "How'd you know what to order?"

"I set the location for our date, remember?" She let her fingers play around the circumference of her glass. "And I like to feel… safe."

"It's nice, having an advantage." John circled his own drink, turning it slowly on the coaster. "Ever since I got to this town I've felt as if I've no idea what's going on anymore. As if I lost control of my life and I've no idea how to get it back."

"Is being in small town America that terrifying for you?" Anna brought her glass up to sip a moment, "I would've thought you seemed to meld well here. You've survived almost an entire summer already and that's saying something."

"The insufferable humidity aside…" John shook his head, "This isn't the place for me. I… I can't say where that place is but it's not here."

"At this point it's the only place for me." Anna's eyes flicked down to her drink. "When you find a place that allows you to forget, if even for a moment, about the life you used to live then you should stay there."

John gave himself a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek before taking a breath to speak. "I think we're both the kind of people who realized that small talk was beneath them."

Anna gave him a small smile, "The last time we met, Mr. Bates, you knew I was helping to produce illicit drugs so, tell me, what exactly could we use to make small talk of when that's hanging over our heads?"

"I guess that depends on whether or not you feel it's hanging over our heads?" John shrugged, "I knew you were involved in the operation before I found you in the school's chemistry lab."

"How did…" Anna's jaw set and she sat straighter, pulling into herself as if preparing for an interview. "Do you work above Green?"

"What?"

"Are you…" Anna lowered her voice, "Are you who he answers to in all this?"

"Am I…" John shook his head, "No. I've got nothing to do with any of that. My interest in it is purely personal."

"I don't take any of the product and I won't risk my life sneaking any to you if that's what this is about so-"

"Ms. Smith." John's hand crossed the table, covering hers to stop her shifting from her seat. "I think you've misinterpreted my meaning and I've explained myself rather badly."

She did not speak and John released her hand. "I'd like another try, if I may."

Anna held his gaze with her narrowed, inspecting eyes before nodding. "Please do Mr. Bates as I think we're both thoroughly confused."

John managed another breath, "My name is-"

"John Bates!" Both of their heads turned and John's leg hit the underside of the table when he jumped in surprise. "Sybil hinted she knew someone staying in town I'd recognize but I thought she was just pulling my tail. How are you?"

John's hand did not respond to his brain but the other man with steel gray hair did not leave him any time to apologize for it as he jerked the handshake himself. The enthusiasm that pumped through John's arm knocked his elbow against the tabletop more than once before John finally extricated himself from the grip. "It's… It's a pleasure to see you too sir. Been a long time."

"Long time?" The other man scoffed and pointed at John while addressing the dark-haired woman next to him and Anna simultaneously. "Bates here saved me when we were caught by the Japanese. Made that horrible place…"

"I didn't make it anything." John tried to say, his voice too quiet to cut effectively through the robust tones pouring from the other man's mouth. As he brought his eyes up he noticed Anna watching him, a shadow at the edges of her expression as if she understood. She said nothing but continued to watch him as the other man persisted in rambling.

"There we were, about a week away from being bones ourselves, when he somehow manages to get us some food he'd nicked and then-"

"Robert," The other woman put a hand on the man's arm, calming his rising voice. "I'm sure Mr. Bates here wanted to enjoy his dinner and we're disturbing it."

"Yes, right." Robert collected himself and opened his hand toward the woman, as if pointing her out to John like he had not noticed her. "My wife, Cora. I'm sure you remember me talking about her."

"I do." John hurried to stand, squeezing awkwardly and twisting his knee in a way that only just stopped him wincing for all to see, and extended a hand toward the woman. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Mrs. Crawley."

"By the sounds of it I was more 'infamous'." She shook John's hand but he noted how it lingered long enough for their eyes to meet. "I hear you're the one we've to thank for the beautiful paintings at the church."

"Just putting my skills to some use while I'm here."

"We're grateful for it." Mrs. Crawley finally released his hand. "Pastor Carson says he's not seen anything so beautiful since the church he presided over in Singapore."

John's blood ran cold and his hand froze in the pose where Mrs. Crawley left it. "Yes, he told me a little about his time in Singapore."

Mrs. Crawley's eyes widened a moment and she coughed, "Have you ever been to Singapore, Mr. Bates?"

"Of course he has dear. He served under me there, remember? We were taken by the Japanese after Pastor Carson got you and the girls all back to England." Robert sighed, "If only the government'd had the audacity to think about saving us too. Would've saved us a lot of heartache, wouldn't it Bates?"

"Yes sir." John held Mrs. Crawley's gaze, "I'm sure we've all got things we wish we could've done differently in Singapore."

"Well," Robert clapped John hard on the shoulder, breaking his eye-contact with Mrs. Crawley. "Best be off. We've got some investors coming to inspect our properties and I expect to see this town booming by this time next year. Have a good evening Bates. And you Anna."

"Thank you Mr. Crawley," Anna nodded at him and took Mrs. Crawley's hand. "And tell Mary, when she's not feeling sicker than a dog, that we must have dinner sometime. It's been too long and we don't live in the age of confinement any longer."

"She refuses to leave the house because of the heat." Mrs. Crawley clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Honestly, a little heat never hurt anyone."

"Pregnancy's not the same for everyone I guess." Anna sighed and waved the Crawleys off. "Have a good evening."

John only just raised his hand, his mouth dry and the weight of his handshake with Mrs. Crawley not enough to dispel the awkwardness of his stance. It took Anna's light-fingered touch on his sleeve to get him to sit down. Once he did, blinking rapidly as if it might clear some vision only he could see, John opened his mouth to speak. It took a few shifts of his jaw to summon any words to articulate.

"I was… I think I just…"

"I trust that you're not working for Green, if that's what still worries you." Anna leaned back against the booth. "Anyone who's known the Crawley family as long as you obviously have couldn't be working for someone as insidiously repellant as Green. They'd see through it in a heartbeat."

"I…" John swallowed, "What are they even doing here?"

"Didn't you know?" Anna frowned, "He greeted you like an old friend so I thought you and Mr. Crawley-"

"We served together, in the war, but I didn't…" John shook his head. "I remember Mrs. Branson said something about it, when I first came but I thought maybe I'd confused her family with that of the nurse, at the hospital but then…"

He frowned again, "Is she the same woman at the archives?"

"Isobel Crawley wears as many hats in this town as she can manage." Anna smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "She's the backbone of everything we do here and, without her, we'd fail at everything."

"She told me, when I met her at the archives, that she was retired."

"Retired?" Anna snorted into her drink, hurrying to dab at her mouth to recover. "If that woman ever retired in more than name I think she'd go mad without anything to do with herself."

"So she's not…"

"She's a nurse, who works with Doctor Clarkson, but we're a small town and she only works local practice." Anna brought out her fingers as if to count. "She's on the hospital board, for the county, works in the Archives with me, and manages more than a dozen social programs around the country."

"Force of nature?"

"One to be reckoned with, for sure." Anna took her glass again. "But you're still a bit confused by it all."

"Sybil's father is Robert Crawley, yes?"

"Yes."

"And their relation to Nurse Crawley is…?"

"She's their third cousin, or something like that."

"Or something like that." John snorted, "What does that mean?"

"Her son married Mary Crawley, Mr. Crawley's eldest, and so she's now their in-law as well as their third cousin or so."

"That's…"

"Difficult, I know." Anna gave a little smile, sipping at her lemonade. "It's funny because Mary didn't even like him at first. But she and Matthew wrote one another all throughout the war and, when he got back, they walked out together. They still took their time of it but eventually they married."

"Did Pastor Carson officiate the ceremony?"

"Of course." Anna put down her glass, "Why do you ask?"

"No…" John swallowed, "A reason I don't think I'm allowed to say."

"Secrets for one another already?" Anna gave a little laugh, "We're off to a fantastic start here aren't we?"

"One secret for another, Ms. Smith." John pointed at her, "I noticed you didn't want to talk about where you're from when I asked the question earlier."

"In respect for my privacy I'll respect your reticence." Anna raised her glass, as if in toast, and they drank together. "But you still seemed surprised Mr. Crawley even lives here."

"I guess I forgot, since I've made no point of contacting him. I keep mostly to myself and that's… It's part of a past I'd rather not remember."

"The war's no one's favorite subject, even this far away from it."

"No one's ever fully away from it." John sighed, "But he seems happy enough. What are they doing here?"

"Failing grandly." Anna shrugged at John's surprised eyes. "Mr. Crawley sank a rather sizable portion of his old English fortune in a development project called Grantham Estates."

"The investors he was talking about?"

Anna nodded, "As I mentioned earlier, we're a small town. The mining here dried up awhile back and no one's looking for new veins in the area. What you see is what you get and there aren't many people who want to move to a little valley in the middle of nowhere West Virginia to buy homes they're not sure are worth it."

"Bad quality?"

"They're… suitable but not entirely affordable."

"I guess we've already passed out of the American 'season of plenty' and left the idea of keeping up with the Joneses behind."

"There aren't any Joneses here." Anna shrugged, "From what Mary's hinted when she and Matthew, her husband, go over the financial information, Grantham Estates is horribly over-mortgaged and they're not bound to make any of it back."

"They'll lose everything?"

"From what I can tell." Anna sighed, "The writing was on the wall but Mr. Crawley trusts to schemes and plans more than he should. He was convinced that this was paradise and, of course, everyone would want to buy their own piece of it."

"He wanted to be the one to sell it to them?"

"Of course."

"And what about you?" John pointed at Anna, "What brought you here?"

"Mary, mostly." Anna rolled her shoulders, "I was… In a difficult situation and I needed someplace to get my bearings. She told me she lived here and so I came to find my own version of peace."

"And you found it?"

"I found a place to find contentment, Mr. Bates, which is about what anyone can ask for themselves."

"But not all of us are running from something."

"We're all running from something, Mr. Bates, we just don't always know what it is."

"Do you?" John held Anna's eyes and she did not flinch but she also refused to answer. "I ran here to escape my demons from the war. The ones that made all my painting black and ghoulish. I came here to find peace and I've…"

"You've not found it?"

John shook his head. "I found a purpose here but I'm not sure it's mine."

"Fighting someone's else's war again are we Batesy?"

For the second time that night, John's knee twinged in pain. This time it was because he banged it hard on the support for the table and bit down on his tongue to quiet the inevitable moan. His eyes watered as he looked up to see Vera standing there, holding onto Green's arm.

"Vera?"

"Fancy that," She put her hand down, sliding John toward the wall as Green took his position next to Anna. "Meeting the two of you on a lovely night out."

"It's almost as if it was planned this way." Green's chilling sneer made all the hairs on John's arms stand on end but he worked his hand under the table to massage his knee as Green continued. "I am glad that Anna's discovered charity work and decided to take an old cripple, like yourself, to dinner. Makes us all feel a little less lonely in the world when someone shows us a touch of kindness."

"Not that you've any idea what kindness is, I'm sure." John managed, digging his fingers deep into the tissue of his knee to try and soothe the ache there. "I can't imagine someone who runs the kind of operation you do has much time for kindness… Or anything else, really."

Green blinked at him, the calm veneer to his face forcing John to swallow. "And what might you think you know about my business?"

"Enough to know what formaldehyde smells like."

"I'm a mortician."

"A bit farther up the line, I think." John turned to Vera, "And what are you, his moll? Or are the moll of that other man?"

Vera blanched but recovered quickly, "I'd watch what you say very carefully Batesy. You never know which of my new friends might decide you're not worth the effort or the nostalgia."

"I'm not nostalgic about you." John shrugged, pointing between Vera and Green. "Which of you is the boss, in the end."

"Neither," Green cut in quickly, his eyes recalculating John. "You seem to know an awful lot about all of this."

"I'm not interested in it, if that's your worry."

"A little competition never hurt anyone."

John shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I've got no stake in it one way or the other. It's nothing to me."

"But Anna here," Green's arm wrapped around Anna's shoulders, dragging her close to him. "She's something to you?"

"We're on a date, if that's what you're implying." Anna pushed herself away from Green, crowding toward the wall. "And we were enjoying it."

"Enjoy it?" Green snorted, he and Vera laughing as if they shared a private joke for a moment. "I'm sure that any man as pious as the painter of the inside of the church wants to spend his time with a woman who makes methamphetamines in her spare time."

He motioned to Anna but spoke to John, "What? Is she your project so you can atone for something haunting you?"

"To each their own, as far as I'm concerned." John shrugged, "I've used the kind of pharmaceuticals she's making and I can't judge another for it."

"Used them?" Green turned to Vera, "To get over how much he must've hated you or to enjoy life with you?"

"He fought in the Battle of Singapore." Vera intoned, checking her nails as if she could not be bothered to participate in the conversation. "That's all I know about it all."

"Not a very attentive wife, were you?" Green scoffed, turning to John. "Wives… once you get them out of the bed or the kitchen what good are they?"

"I can't say either of us was anything to brag about where the kitchen was concerned." John looked between the two of them. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes," Green reached into his pocket and handed a card to John. "My boss, Mr. Bricker, would like to extend you an opportunity with us."

"I won't work on your poison line."

Vera's smile chilled John's blood, "It wasn't a request, Batesy."

"I'm only here until I finish my commissions. Then I'm gone."

"That's the thing." Green shifted his jaw, smiling at the end of it in a positively predatory way. "We want you to help us extend our line."

"Peddle your product over the Pond, is that it?" John held Green's gaze. "My answer to your boss is how he can get stuffed."

"Get stuffed?"

"Yes." John leaned toward him, "Both of your bosses can sod off… Or bugger each other for all I care."

"Both my bosses…" John noted the confusion on Green's face and bit back his next comments.

"Just tell Mr. Bricker that I'll be keeping myself drug free. And that goes for my things, just so you know."

"I'll just encourage you to change your mind." Green pulled out of the booth, extending a hand to Vera. "And do it before it's too late. You wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Bricker."

"I get the feeling that's exactly what I should do." John nodded at both of them. "Have whatever kind of evening you can. Just do it away from here, if you'd be so kind."

"Kind?" Vera shook her head. "John Bates, so kind and polite and always hoping to get on the good side of everything and everyone."

"There's nothing wrong with trying to do the right thing, no matter the consequence." Anna finally spoke up, holding her tone and her own as she faced down Vera. "Some even find it admirable."

"And then there's Anna Smith," Vera continued, not even breaking stride. "The women everyone seems to like but no one manages to speak about. It's too bad that no one's touched you since Green but… He did rather ruin you, didn't he. Or was that… Mr. Pamuk."

Anna finally dropped her gaze and Vera cackled. "Mr. Bricker told me all about what drove you from Richmond. Promising future and career gone in an instant because you were a graceless slut as a young woman. How embarrassing."

"That's enough." John stood, ignoring the complaint from his knee. "You can torment and torture me all you like but if you ever speak another unkind word in Ms. Smith's direction again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Vera waited and then mocked John. "Say something and I'll shovel it back to you faster than a shit and you know a can. Go to strike me and I'll just ask you wait long enough for me to get it photographed. Do anything else… Well, what else could you do?"

John did not respond and Vera's tone persisted in its deride. "You were useless as a husband and now that I see you I wonder how I ever had interest in someone as spineless as you. In someone without a dash of self-preservation or dignity. You'd fall on your own sword for anyone and give the shirt off your back to the least convincing beggar you found… All because you just want to do the right thing but you've no idea what that really is."

"Leave Vera." John kept his voice quiet, noting the few eyes sneaking looks at them. "You've said your peace and more besides. It's time for you to leave."

"Past time." She looked down her nose at him. "So disappointing."

She left, turning on her heel to join Green, and the moment they left the restaurant conversation returned to mull around John and Anna. He took his seat, fingers curling to make knuckles he could dig into his knee again. Their eyes met and Anna pushed her glass aside.

"I find I'm not very hungry anymore."

"I feel the same." John stood, grabbing his jacket and extending a hand to Anna. "Might I escort you to your car?"

"I got a ride." Anna reached behind her for the flowers and John shrugged.

"Drive you home then?"

Anna paused and then nodded, "That'd be lovely, thank you." She pulled the flowers from the corner and her lips turned down at the wilted sight of them. "They're rather worse for wear I'm afraid."

"They're not the only casualties of tonight." John sighed, escorting Anna out of the restaurant and settling the bill quickly with the hostess. "I do apologize for a disappointing evening."

"It does make my earlier comment about finding a place where we have peace feel rather meaningless, doesn't it?" Anna debated the flowers a moment before offering them back to John. "Perhaps it was a mistake."

"What?" John took the flowers with a shaking hand, different in its tremble than his hold earlier.

"We're… Whatever demons we're carrying on our backs, Mr. Bates, I think they'll just drown us if we try to swim together." Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Best we swim alone."

"I've always found," John turned the flowers over in his hand. "That the best way to get a lot of luggage through a train platform is to work with someone."

"This isn't just baggage we're lugging about, Mr. Bates. Theses are our lives. These are the people who have opinions about us, memories of us, and control over us." Anna shook her head, "I'm not ready to bring down the kind of terrible reactions this would inevitably evoke."

"Why not?"

"Because this is-"

"It's not a safe haven." John interrupted her, catching Anna off guard and only worsening her surprise when he tossed the flowers away. "It's your prison."

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiding here and you have been since you got here." John waved his hands, as if batting away the ideas that swarmed them. "I don't care what you do, I don't care who you work for, I don't care what Green is or isn't to you, I don't care about Vera, I don't care about what the Crawleys think of me or you, and I don't give two shits about whatever drove you from England or Richmond or wherever the Hell else you happened to stop before I saw you on the pavement the day I arrived." John took a breath, his chest rising and fall fast, hurrying to take advantage of the silence his tirade wrought on Anna. "When I saw you, that first day, do you know what I thought to myself? What I admitted, for even a moment, to myself?"

"No." Anna's voice was low, but not like before. There was no fear there. Only the fascination and anticipation of his response remained.

"I thought…" John sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly as he finally allowed the weight to slide off. "The first time I saw you I heard my heart whisper to me, 'she's the one' and I couldn't ignore it."

Anna did not answer immediately but John saw the bob in her throat as she swallowed, as if to give more support to her voice. "And you listened?"

"I had to." John stepped forward, leaving his jacket draped over the hood of someone's car so his hand could reach tentatively for her face. "I knew that the smile you gave me might not change the world but it already changed mine so I didn't care about the world anymore."

Anna put her hand over John's and she held his gaze. "Take me home."

John blinked, "What?"

"Take me home, Mr. Bates."

"Oh," John went to move his hand, "I guess I thought-"

Anna held his hand fast, forcing him to look at her. "Take me home John because what I want to do to you shouldn't be done in public."


End file.
